The Day's Before Christmas
by RebelFromBirth82
Summary: OK! Summary inside! This is AMUTO! it has a tiny bit of tadamu...yeah i know....DIE!TADAMU!DIE! Please read! Worked really hard....One long-story.....all right....peace suckers!


**Ok. Same story as before. Just fixed all the errors that I could find!!!! So to those who read it already….THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING FOR IT AND ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITE……and to those who are about to read it……I hope you like it, adore it, or love it!!!!!**

**Do not owe anything that is in this story, fully my idea. Do not owe Shugo Chara's Character! But I love them, except for Tadase. I just like him….sorry to the people who do. **

**Full Summary: **What if you got three days to fix the mistake you caused years ago? Would you take it? Would you wish for it? Well Ikuto did. He and Amu broke up two years ago, because he didn't want to hurt her or anyone else. Later on he found out about a wedding, a wedding for Amu. He didn't understand, why is Amu getting married to Kiddy King? He was not right for her at all. A couple days later Ikuto found himself in front of Amu, looking at her face to face. The only problem was that they were in a church for a wedding. He started to say sorry over and over again, wishing that it could all go away, that he could go back in time and fix it. Well Ikuto, your wish is my command……..

Story is mostly out of Ikuto view of things. There is some Amu, but not a lot. As I said it is mostly Ikuto who is doing the talking.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto – 25

Hinamori Amu – 20

Souma Kukai – 22

Hoshina Utau – 22

Fujisaki Nagihiko – 21

Mashiro Rima – 20

Hotori Tadase – 21

Yuiki Yaya - 19

Sanjō Kairi – 19

**The Days Before Christmas**

**BeachBabe82**

_**Chapter One**_

**_Remembering the Past_**

*Ikuto's POV*

I was in a relationship, the best kind of relationship the one you look for, the one of love. Her name is Amu, Hinamori Amu. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. Her pink hair reminds me of strawberry that is ready to pick and eaten, her golden eyes look like a sunset over the ocean, and her creamy white skin is like vanilla ice cream. She is perfect, but it's just different. I am not use to being with someone, but I would work it out with her because she is worth it she is always worth it, but I cannot this time. I wanted to stay with her but I can't people will get hurt and it would have been because of me. I never want to hurt her, never in my life did I want to, but I did……….

_*Flashback*_

"_Yaya want cake NOW!" Yaya yelled._

"_Not now Yaya-chan, we are still waiting for Kukai, Utau-chan, and Kairi." Nagi said while trying to calm down Yaya with candy._

"_So Yaya can have candy but not cake right now?" she questioned._

"_Yes, Yaya-chan can have candy, but not cake." He said._

"_Ok!" she gave him a big smile and grabbed the candy from his hands._

_We, meaning: me, Amu, Kukai, Utau, Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Kiddy King are here at the Royal Gardens waiting till 12 or midnight. Why you may ask. Well, it is Christmas Eve and since we are busy with our families later on today we thought that we could stay up and open our presents right when it hits 12. Well of course we will probably throw around confetti and kiss your girl under the mistletoe and of course eat cake. Just why it had to be chocolate and vanilla?! Why could it be just chocolate?! Anyways this is our party; the Chara's are having a party of their own. It's in that doll house and Su is making all the treats, Ran is cheering on Dia, Rhythm, Temari, Pepe, and Kusukuse because they are trying to put up the tree. Kiseki is yelling at Yoru because he is doing nothing. Well I wouldn't call it nothing; he was taking a cat nap. Miki is designing one of the room with streamers, balloon, and other accessories. She is also designing the Christmas tree. Well, that's what's happening over in the Chara's party. At our party well it's a bit different. I am doing nothing. You could say that I am taking a cat nap, but really I am not. I am thinking of how to do it. Amu and Rima are putting up decorations. They are giggling and having fun. Nagi and Kiddy King are setting up some streamers and balloons. And Yaya, well she is just eating candy._

"_Yo!" we all turned are heads to see who it was. It was Kukai, Utau, and Kairi. "We brought the pizzas!"_

"_And drinks." Utau added._

"_Yeah, yeah, and drinks." He said._

"_Kairi!" Yaya screamed and ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug._

"_It's good to see you too." He told her._

"_Hey, what about me?" Kukai whined and Yaya gave him a hug. "Aww thanks."_

"_Does Kairi want candy?" Yaya asked him._

"_No, not now Yaya. I have to put down my bags first." He said._

"_Hello Kairi how was your trip?" Amu asked and gave him a hug. I would have pulled her back and gave him a glare but what I am going to do. I didn't have the right._

"_It was nice. I'm glad I'm back." He said. Kairi had to go back to his parents and help them out. He is back for just three weeks and today was the day that he came back._

"_So….lets get this party started!" Kukai yelled and punch his fist in the air._

"_Yeah!" Amu said and did the same. She ran up to me and gave me a peck on my cheek._

"_What was that for?" I asked a bit shock that she did that._

"_You are my boyfriend, don't I have the right?" she teased._

"_Yes." I smirked._

"_Yo Tsukiyomi, can you help us out with the boxes?" Kukai asked me. I tell him a hundred times that it's Ikuto, but he never listens. Him and I and like best buds. I didn't really have a choice though because Utau and he are always hanging out. They are like best friends always with each other and when they are not they are texting each other. So times they have sleepovers but they wouldn't admit that they like each other. It's pathetic really._

"_Sure." I told him and gave Amu a peck on the cheek before leaving. I knew that she turn red I didn't even have to look. I followed him outside to his car._

"_So….." he was trying to bring up a conversation or something._

"_So what?" I asked._

"_Umm….well….I want to….hmm….." I stop him._

"_You want to kiss Utau under the mistletoe." I smirked at him._

"_Yes and no." he said. He was turning a bit pink._

"_Go on."_

"_I want to tell her that I like being friends but I think that there is a bit more for us." He said looking down at the boxes of pizza._

"_Then tell her what you just told me." I said and picked up some boxes._

"_I want you permission." He said I could tell that he was embarrassed._

"_Kukai, you don't need my permission to do anything for Utau or with Utau. I am not her guardian. She runs her own life if you don't know that." I told him. "Plus, I already gave it to you a long time ago when we started being friends."_

"_Oh thanks. And yeah I know, everyone thinks that she is the strongest, toughest girl in the world but really she is sweet and caring." He said and blushed more._

"_You know, your blushing." I teased._

"_Shut up!" I yelled. I just chuckled at his reaction._

"_But if you do hurt her or beak her heart I will beat you up." I said seriously._

"_I won't, I love her." He said stern._

"_Good now we should go because they probably think that we got lost or something." I told him._

"_Yeah, we should go." I could tell that he was nervous. Probably because he didn't know if Utau like him back and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. We walked back into the garden with the four boxes of pizza, two in my hands and two in his._

"_Finally, what took you so long Kukai?" Utau said._

"_Oh…umm…." He said._

"_What Utau, do you miss him." this made both of them turned pink, but Utau was better at hiding it._

"_No! I just got bored." She said._

"_Sure…." I said back._

"_Whatever, I'm hungry." She took a box from Kukai and went over to the table._

"_I bet I can eat more pizza then you." Kukai said and ran over to Utau. And here we go again, another competition._

"_Yeah right, Ramon Boy." Utau chuckled._

"_Do you remember who one last time?" he asked/teased her._

"_Thanks only because I was in heels!" she yelled at him. Last time they had a competition was probably yesterday when they were running down the stairs. Yeah, Kukai slept over again._

"_Yeah whatever Idol." He said with a smile and she turned pink._

"_Fine! You're on! Whoever can eat the most pizzas in a minute wins!" she told him._

"_What are they doing now?" Amu came up to me and asked._

"_They are having another competition." I told her._

"_Get ready to lose Idol!" Kukai said._

"_Don't be so sure Ramen Boy." She said. They both took a seat across each other and stared at each other. A pizza box was in front of them and there was a plate and cup of water too._

"_Don't they ever take a break?" Amu asked me._

"_I don't think so, anyways this is how their relationship started and it's probably going to end the same way. Like who lives long or some nonsense like that." I said she just giggled._

"_Yeah." she said and sat on my lap. It was 11:30 and I don't what time to go fast at all. I just wanted to sit here with Amu. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked._

"_I don't know?" I smirked. Amu and I have been together for about two years. She is 20 right now and I am 25. It took me three years to find my father and then the rest I just been with him. Utau is 22 so is Kukai. Rima is 20 just like Amu. Tadase and Nagi are 21 and Kairi and Yaya are 19. I love Amu with all my heart and I would do anything for her. And that is just what I have to do now. If you are asking if we have done it yet, we have not. I don't want to push her so I'll just wait. But we do make out all the time, mostly every day. _

"_Well, I was thinking that we could stay at home." She said._

"_And do what?" I smirked._

"_Well, it's a surprise and it's your Christmas present so you are going to have to wait." She smiled at me and turn a tint of pink._

"_Ok." She got off my lap and started walking away. I turned my direction towards Utau and Kukai. They were shoving done pizzas in their mouths. Oh…my….gosh….they both got big mouths._

"_TIME!" Yaya yelled._

"_Who won?" Nagi asked._

"_Its…umm….I don't know! Kairi come help!" Yaya whined. Well I could tell that Yaya has a crush on Kairi._

"_Ok Yaya." He walked over to her and looked at the plates and paper that Yaya had in her hand. "Well Kukai, you ate four pieces of pizza. And Utau-chan, you ate four and a half." He said._

"_HA! In your face Ramen Boy! Now we are tied again!" she smirked._

"_Yeah, whatever, I just let you win." He said and pouted._

"_Is little Kukai-kun pouting." She said and grabbed his cheeks like a grandma would._

"_No…now stop it." he said and Utau took her hands off his cheek._

"_Ahahahahah! That was hilarious! You should have seen you face!" Amu said and pointed at Kukai._

"_Yeah!" Yaya said and started laughing then everyone joined in laughing._

"_Oh shut up!" Kukai yelled over the laughter._

"_Aww….Kukai-kun is angry." Utau teased. "Here I'll make it all better." Utau pulled something from behind her back and put it over Kukai and her. Then she kissed him right on the cheek. Kukai turned red and if you don't know what is over them its mistletoe. "Is that better?" Utau asked in a seductive way._

"_Yeah….." Kukai drooled. "I mean HEY! Get back here!" he started chasing her._

"_Ahhahahahah! Kukai your face turned red!" Rima said._

"_Yeah, that was funny!" Nagi said._

"_SHUT UP!" Kukai yelled while he was chasing Utau._

"_You'll never catch me Kukai!" Utau yelled at him and she ran out of the garden._

"_Oh yes I will!" he called to her and then he ran out of the garden. We could hear them yelling in the background. "Hey! No cheating! You can't character change!" that was Kukai._

"_Yes I can, we didn't make any rules." That was Utau, she's character change with Iru her devil character and was probably flying._

"_Fine! MY OWN HEART UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANFORMATION: SKY JACK!" Kukai yelled._

"_What the-" Amu said and we all ran out to see this._

"_Kukai, Iru is only lending me her powers but if you want war then, MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!" We all are watching them about to fight. Kukai is standing on the ground watching Utau transform. "Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" she said when she finished. _

"_Crap…." Kukai said and took off on his board. He was flying away from Utau. Utau has wings so yeah that is how she is flying._

"_Get back here Kukai!" Utau yelled at him. _

"_Come and get me Idol-san!" he yelled back._

"_Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau said and butterflies or bats, you can't really tell from far away, came out and flew straight towards him._

"_AHH! Utau I'm sorry! AHH!" Kukai was trying to fly away and doing lops and what not._

"_Get back here!" she called back to him. He did one of those back flips and now he is behind her, chasing her._

"_Now I got you!" He called out._

"_Umm…do you think we should just go back inside?" Tadase asked._

"_What, Kiddy King is afraid of war?" I teased._

"_NO, YOU THEIVING CAT!" He yelled and Kiseki lend him his powers so basically he turned into a freak._

"_Come and get me Kiddy King." I said/teased._

"_HOLY CROWN!" he called out and a big orange/yellow thingy came out of the scepter and came towards me. But I am a cat so I jumped into a tree._

"_Come on Kiddy king." I teased._

"_YOU THEIVING CAT GET OUT OF THAT TREE!" he yelled._

"_Ikuto this is a Christmas party not war." Amu pouted._

"_Well then stop Kukai and Utau." I told her._

"_Fine, I will. Rima get Tadase and Nagi come on." She said. Rima came up to Tadase and pulled a bucket from behind her and slammed it on his head._

"_Nice job." I said before I jumped out of the tree._

"_Thanks." She said and walked away._

"_What happened?" Tadase asked._

"_Oh nothing…." I said and walked away._

"_KUKAI, UTAU PLEASE STOP!" Amu yelled._

"_NO!" they both said._

"_Utau, do you want to go on a shopping spree?" Amu sang in a high pitch voice towards the end._

"_Huh…." Utau stop in the air. "Shopping…."_

"_Utau move!" Kukai called._

"_Huh…."_

_*crash*_

"_Ow! Kukai! THAT REALLY HURT!" she screamed. They were tangled up in the air._

"_Stop moving! Your making it worst!" he yelled at her._

"_All right Nagi, go get them." Amu told Nagi and he jumped up into the air and came back down with them. They were still tangle up._

"_Kukai! My hair! Stop!" Utau said._

"_Utau, No, Stop , don't—move." He said in a high pitch voice at the end. Utau accidentally hit him in the spot. Well I think it's was an accident, I am not really sure._

"_Oh…sorry Kukai, sorry, I didn't mean to hit you there." She said and pointed._

"_It's ok. I'm fine." He said in a high pitch voice._

"_Are you sure because you don't sound the same?" Yaya asked._

"_Yeah. Go back to the party I'll be there in a bit." The voice was going away but it was still there._

"_All right." Kairi said and he walked back with Yaya and Tadase._

"_You sure?" Amu asked._

"_Yeah, Ikuto please take her she won't go inside unless she is dragged." He told me so I picked her up._

"_Hey! I can walk thank you very much!" She said._

"_Yeah I know, but this is better." I smirked. I walked back inside with Amu in my arms. It was now 11:43 p.m._

"_Hey Ikuto I'm hungry." She told me._

"_Ok." I walked over to the table and sat in a seat with Amu on my lap._

"_Why can't I have my own seat?" she whined._

"_Because I want you, Amu-koi." I pouted._

"_Fine." Then she kissed me on the lips. It was unexpected and when I was about to kiss back she pulled away giggling._

"_Meanie." I pouted again._

"_You'll get more later." She sang and I just smirked. I wonder what she is planning. Kukai and Utau came back inside they were both red and a mess._

"_What happened to you guys?" I asked and raise an eyebrow._

"_Umm…well….um…" Kukai started._

"_How do I say this….hmm……?" Utau said._

"_You guys were making out weren't you?" I asked. Everyone drop what they were doing and stared at the new couple._

"_Well….." Kukai said._

"_Umm……" Utau said._

"_KUKAI AND UTAU ARE A COUPLE NOW!" Yaya screamed._

"_WHAT?!" Nagi, Amu, Kairi, and Tadase screamed._

"_Drama, drama, drama…" Rima said and then sigh._

"_How come I haven't been told this?!" Amu yelled at Utau._

"_It just happen now Amu. What? Did you want me to text you?" Utau asked._

"_Yeah!" Amu teased and Utau laugh._

"_So Utau-chan and Souma are together?" Tadase asked._

"_Yup!" Kukai popped the 'p'._

"_Congratulation!" Kairi said to the happy blushing couple._

"_Thanks." They both said._

"_Well…let's eat CAKE!" Yaya said. Now it is 11:47 p.m. Amu is still sitting on me and she is eating cake. Kairi is cutting the cake and passing it around. Nagi and Rima are fighting to see who Amu best friend is. Kukai and Utau are playing with each other. Kukai put frosting on Utau nose and Utau put frosting on Kukai lips, so it looked like he had lipstick on. They both laugh at each other and then Kukai push his lips onto Utau and then that turned into a make out scene. But nobody was paying attention to them so who cares._

"_Hey Ikuto…." Amu was looking up at me._

"_Yeah…." I asked._

"_What's wrong?" she asked me._

"_Nothing Amu, it's ok." I told her. It's not ok, it will never be. I can't do it; it would hurt her too much. It would break her, but I have to or it would be worst then before._

"_Ok Ikuto." She said and went back to eating her cake. I pulled her closer to me and I was trying to remember this forever._

"_Everything is ready and now we just have to wait till midnight." Nagi said. Everyone got up and ran to find the gifts they bought each other. I didn't buy any because soon everyone will hate me. Well Utau will still love me and she will probably want to kill me first though. Amu had a gift for everyone except me because mine is for tomorrow but I won't get it. See was passing them out to everyone. We were all sitting in a circle next to the tree. Now it was 11:55 p.m. Tadase and Nagi set up fireworks in the back and put it on a timer so when it was 12 they would all jump around, kiss, hug, and whatever. 11:56 p.m. I better do it now before I get too attached……_

"_Hey Amu can you come here?" I asked and got up and started walking out of the garden, but before I left, I grabbed Yoru on my way out. She didn't notice and nether any of the Chara's. Yoru already knows the plan._

"_What are we doing outside?" she asked me when I stop and turned around._

"_Amu…."_

"_What?" she asked._

"_Amu….." I can't say it. _

"_Ikuto what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me right now." I didn't want to scare her. I wanted so bad to hold her in my arms._

"_Amu I am leaving." I told her in a bored tone._

"_Huh? I don't understand?" she said. Her face showed confusion._

"_I am leaving for good." I said._

"_What do you mean?" she asked a tear was falling down on her cheek._

"_I mean we are over." I said in a sad tone. She noticed._

"_N-no we are not, s-stop playing Ikuto!" she yelled._

"_I'm not playing. We are done. I-I…" I couldn't say it. She was in tears now. I am breaking her. I hate myself for doing this._

"_Ikuto shut up! I love you and you love me! We love each other!" she yelled at me. "So why are you leaving me? Tell the truth! Don't give me lies!" tears where falling and she looked up at me with her big golden orbs. I couldn't move my eyes from hers, they were locked together._

"_I just have to go!" I said in a stern voice._

"_Why?! You don't have to! Ikuto! Stay please!" she screamed. "Please!"_

"_I can't." she is making this hard. She fell on the floor now crying the tears wouldn't stop. Wouldn't they ever?_

"_Yes you can." She choked from the crying. "So please Ikuto please. I love you." She looked up at me. Her eyes showed nothing but love and sadness in them. Your breaking her, but I have to._

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6…." What we heard in the back ground._

"_That's just it, I don't love you!" I yelled at her. Why did I yell I never yelled at Amu? I love Amu, but this is the only way. I could hear her heart break. I was doing this to her._

"_No you do love me Ikuto you do!" she was choking more from crying. I am never going to forgive myself for doing this to her. It kills me._

"_5, 4, 3, 2….."_

"_NO I DON'T! I NEVER LOVE YOU! I JUST WANT TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM KIDDY KING! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I yelled at her. What did I just say? She wasn't looking at me anymore. The crying got louder and louder._

"_1! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they yelled from inside._

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she yelled at me. I just stabbed her heart, ripped it out, and stomped all over it. I was dead right now. The words hurt both her and me. I never wanted this. I hate was I was doing to her. I hate what she said. "I HATE YOU! SO JUST LEAVE!" she yelled and choked at the end. The tears were pouring down like rain. I ruined her Christmas I ruin my Christmas and she loves this Holliday. Yoru lend me his powers and my tale and ears came out. Before I left I just had to say one more this._

"_I'm sorry Amu." I whispered and jumped away. I could hear her yelling saying 'Come back. Don't leave. Ikuto!' But I couldn't I know that she really does not hate me but right now I just broke her and that's all I could say._

"_Ikuto, nya, are you going to be ok?" Yoru asked me. I stayed in silence for a bit. "Ikuto…."_

"_No Yoru, I won't be fine, but I will be fine because she is safe and so is everyone else." I told him in a whispered………._

_*End of Flashback*_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Present**_

*Ikuto's POV*

It has been two years since last time I saw Amu, two hateful years. I moved to America and got the worst job in the world, the Easter. They told me that I had to keep on collecting eggs or they would kill everyone that I cared about. Every day I would wake up thinking about Amu and go to bed thinking about Amu. Yoru misses his friends but he also knew about the Easter and everything. I only talked to Utau once and that was last year. It was more like I listen to her rat and rage. She knew that I was listening so she kept on yelling at me asking 'Why did I leave? Where was I? Are you ok?' but when she said Amu name, I closed the phone. I couldn't take listening to her tell me about Amu. I wanted to die. I wanted to just leave; I wished that I was never born. I felt pain every day. The pain would just grow and grow. It was never going to leave, never. I had a plan forming into my head. I always felt that Amu still loved me and she was waiting for me to come back. I wished that, I know I am selfish but I need her, I love her, I want her back in my arms. I want to feel her touch in my hands, I want to feel her heat when we snuggle, her soft lips when we kiss. But most of all I was to look into those eyes and take back everything and tell her that I love her and I'm sorry…….

"Ikuto, nya, are you thinking about her?" Yoru asked me. He knows that I do not like hearing her name and whenever I do it just makes me mad and angry. Sometimes I can't control what I do.

"Yes." I responded.

"Oh….do you want to go get some fish, nya?" he asked trying to help me.

"No, but you can go if you want." I told him.

"Ok Ikuto! Thanks! Call me if you need anything, nya." And now he is gone and it's quiet. I guess I should think of how to free myself. The only thing that would really free me was if I kill him. I got up and started walking. I don't know where I am going but I just walk, not really care about where I am going.

_Buzz…..buzz…..buzz……_

That was my cell phone. Probably some eggs somewhere.

"Yo." I answered.

"_Good you answered. Now don't hang up!" _the voice told me.

"Utau?" I asked.

"_Yes it's me, who else?"_ she asked. I didn't say anything after that. I probably won't say anything else. _"Ok I know you aren't going to say anything else, but I have to tell you something. It's impotent and don't hang up!" _ She told her.

"I won't." I said.

"_Promise?" _what is she 10?

"Yes I promise." I told her.

"_Good. Amu is getting married." _My heart stop beating, I stopped breathing, my mind stop thinking, I just stopped. _"Ikuto, you there? You're not saying anything? Are you ok?"_ Utau asked.

"A-Amu….Amu g-getting married?" I said. Not really meaning to say it, it just came out.

"_Yeah, that's what I said."_ She said back. Ok now the angry is coming. I could feel my head started to heat up. I am going to lose it.

"WHO!?" I yelled thought the phone. "AND WHY!?"

"_Tadase and it's your fault."_ I know it's my fault.

"I know it's my fault! Why are they getting married?" I yelled.

"_Because after you left without telling anyone but Amu she was all depressed and sad. She hated Christmas and she still does. She hates you but I can still tell that she loves you. Tadase tried to comfort her but she just pushed him away, but he kept on trying. One day Amu lost it and she did it with Tadase." _I interrupted her.

"WHAT?!?!" I shouted through the phone and then kick my dresser.

"_Yeah, she would have done it with you on Christmas but you left. She was so ready Ikuto and when you left half of her died. It was like nothing was important to her anymore."_

"She…..that was my present." Even though she did it with Tadase I still smile because it was my present, she was going to give me.

"_Yeah, well I am just calling you for that and because I miss you and everyone does to even though they hate you."_

"When are they getting married?" I asked.

"_Soon, why? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" _she asked.

"WHEN IS IT!" I yelled.

"_This summer, June 6."_ She said. Why so soon? It's May right now. _"You are going to do something stupid aren't you? Don't you dare come here, Ikuto. I mean it. I know you love Amu, but you are just going to break her again."_ I closed the phone. I couldn't take it anymore. I need Amu. Amu is mine not Kiddy King's. She has always been mine. I crushed the phone because of my angry. I couldn't believe that Amu was going to get married and just when I was about to get the plan in action. I got angrier that I punch the TV and my hand went right through the screen. I am going to kill him; I am going to kill Kazuomi Hoshina.

"Yo Ikuto I home, nya." Yoru said and flew into my room. "I brought fish!"

"Yoru, it's time to kill somebody." I said though my teeth.

"Huh…..AHHH! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TV, NYA!" Yoru yelled and put his hands on his head.

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Killer and the Kill-e**_

*Ikuto's POV*

Today is the day, I don't care if I am put in jail or if I die I am going to do it. I am so irritated right now that I didn't do this sooner. She is engaged, going to be married to Kiddy King.

_*crash*_

"Ikuto, nya, stop breaking things!" Yoru whined. Every time I remember about Amu and Kiddy King getting married I punch something. The wall, TV, fridge, table, and now computer. Yoru is getting really mad at me because I am breaking things. "What did the poor TV do to you, nya?" Yoru pouted. "It's ok, I'll get you fix and you be as beautiful as ever." WTF, is he comforting the TV. Wow, he insane.

"Time to go Yoru." I told him, we character change and I jumped out of my bedroom window.

"Ikuto, nya, what are you going to do when you get there?" Yoru asked.

"What do you think Yoru?" I asked him.

"Ikuto you can't, it's illegal, nya." He whined.

"Yoru it's because of him that I am not holding Amu right now!" I yelled. "And I will do anything to get her back." He just stayed quiet not talking. He knows me better that he should not even try to stop what I am doing. If it is for Amu I will do anything. When we arrive we mostly me, is going to have fun. Smirk evilly.

*Amu's POV*

"How about this one?" Rima asked me.

"To puffy." I said.

"Amu you have to pick one you know." Utau looked at me from her magazine.

"I know." I said in a hush tone.

"Yaya here!" Said Yaya as she walked in.

"Hey Yaya." Rima said and gave her a hug.

"Hello." Utau said.

"Hi." I said.

"Why does Amu-chan look so gloomy?" she said with a fake pout. "You're getting married be happy!"

"I am." I said. Rima gave me the look. Like are you for real look. "I am Rima I am telling the truth, I'm happy."

"Ok…so how about this one?" she asked and held up the dress.

"Umm…it's nice…but it's too formal." I told her.

"Amu, you have a formal wedding, so you have to look like a princess." She told me.

"Amu-chan is going to be a princess!" Yaya started jumping around.

"Yayy…..a princess, now I just need my prince." I whisper to myself. Rima works at this bride store. She is perfect at finding the perfect dress for us girls. Yaya opened up her own candy store it is call 'Yaya Candy' yeah I help her out with the name. She didn't want anything big or anything boring. Utau is a singer. She is going to sing at my wedding. Oh, Utau and Kukai are married and they are thinking about children but whenever Utau talks about it Kukai tries to change the subject. He likes kids it's just he's scared of being a father. Kairi is going out with Yaya and Yaya wants Kairi to propose to her. They really do love each other it's just Kairi doesn't think it's the right time. Nagi and Rima are still going at it. You would think that they would get tired of it but no they always find new way to fight. Nagi told me that he like Rima. He just thinks that Rima only hates him, but deep down inside there is a soft side of Rima. Anyways if you're too lazy to do the math I am 22 so is Rima, Tadase-kun and Nagi are 23, Utau and Kukai are 24, Kairi and Yaya are 21, and last but not least _he_ is 27. I miss him but every time I think about him my heart just aches, but I hate him and I always will. I could never forgive him….could I? No I can't. He was just using me because Tadase was the really man that I love. I love Tadase….and I always have. But why don't I have the same feeling like I did with _him_. Why couldn't he stay? Why did he have to go?

*Ikuto's POV*

"Now are you going to let me go or do you want to suffer?" I was holding the director by the throat. "I asked you a question suffer or let me free, pick?"

"…..Suffer….." he said.

"Fine by me." I threw him across the room and he hit the wall and fell. "He's all yours." I dropped papers down on the desk. The three body guards came over to the desk and looked at the papers.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Kazuomi asked. He was choking but I didn't care. "You're not strong enough. Don't you want to kill me because you couldn't be with the girl of your dreams and now she is going to marry that king boy." I lost it. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall hard.

"I love Amu and I always will and I will do anything for her. I would die for her, I would kill anything that would get in my way, but if I did I would be put in jail and I would never see Amu and right now she needs me more than ever. Plus I don't have to get my hands dirty when these guys are more than happy to beat the crap out of you and send you to Hell!" I hissed. I punch in the face and he fell then I kicked him one more time. "Do what you please." I told the body guards.

"Yes sir." The company is mine now, and these body guards went through hell so now they get there pay back.

"Oh and please clean this up when you are done and the body." I told them. They all nodded and I walked out. My character change broke.

"Oi, Ikuto, why did you just finish him, nya?" Yoru asked.

"Because Amu needs me more and I need her." I told him. As I was walking away I heard Kazuomi cries. Asking for help begging for them to stop. Then there was one finally blow and the cry's stop. He was dead.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Tokyo**_

*Ikuto's POV*

I arrived in Tokyo, Japan at 7 in the morning. God I am so sore and tired. It's been about two weeks since Kazuomi died. I had to take care of business before coming here. I was waiting for Utau and maybe Kukai. But I doubt that he would come and Utau would tell him that I was here. I was sitting in a chair waiting for them wondering if Utau was going to come or not.

"Ikuto?" a voice asked. I knew who it was, the most annoying girl that was obsessed with me, Utau. "Ikuto are you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you." My eyes were still close.

"You're such a cat." She giggled.

"So you really did come back." A second voice said this one was hashed. My eyes shot open. Shorty was standing in front of me. Mashiro Rima.

"Yeah, and what are you doing here?" I got up and I towered over her. She was still a shrimp. "What couldn't grow?" I teased.

"Just to let you know I grew four inches since you left and maybe more!" she snapped back. "And I wanted to see for myself if you were really coming back."

"Well this is nice." Utau said. "Rima I told you to be nice." She hissed at her.

"How can I be nice to the back stabber?! He stabbed Amu in the heart then ripped it out and cut it into pieces." She hissed and I lost it.

"I HAD TO!" I yelled at her. She looked a bit shocked that I yelled at her and what I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said. "Can we just get through this hellhole?" I said and walked passed them.

"Yeah, sure Ikuto, where do you want to go first?" Utau asked me.

"I want to see Amu…." I said. I was sad. That's all I wanted to do, was see her. I wanted to change everything. Go back and fix it make it right.

"Well you can't do that; I will never let you be in 100 meters with her." Rima said.

"Ikuto please." Utau said.

"Fine, take me to a hotel." I said and started walking again.

"Do you want a nice kind or a disgusting one like you?" Rima asked. Is she trying to get me pissed off? Because is she is, she is succeeding.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled in her face.

"Ikuto." Utau warned.

"What the hell is wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with YOU!" she screamed. "You're going to hurt Amu more! Do you like hurting here?! Well do you?!"

"No! I never like what I did to her! I hated myself! It killed me to say those things! I love her!" I yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't believe you, so why don't you just go back to where you came from and stay there. Go fuck with other people lives. For all I care go fuck a cow! I am not letting you near Amu!" she yelled at me. "Let's go Utau." She started stomping away.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but I kind of agree with her, the part about you not getting near her. So if you want to see Amu you are going to have to find her yourself. I'm sorry." And with that Utau left me standing there.

"So, nya, what are we going to do?" Yoru asked from behind me.

"What I came here to do. Stop the wedding." I told him and started walking towards the sign that says 'Rent a Car.'

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Flashbacks**_

***Ikuto***

"So you never saw this girl?" I asked the man.

"No, but is that hair real?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." I told him and walked away. Well he was no help. It's almost 8 p.m. and I still got nothing. I haven't spoken to Utau in five days and today was June first. I'm running out of time.

"Yo, Ikuto, nya!" that was Yoru. He's been asking his cat buddies for help.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I found something." He said.

"What?" I asked now my full attention was on him.

"FISH, NYA!" he screamed happily. I grabbed him by the ear. "OW, NYA, that hurts!"

"So does my heart. I have five days until the wedding." I told him.

"Oh, well I'll go see if they know anything else." he said and flew away.

"I better get back." I told myself. I stood up and started walking towards the hotel. The first day that I got here I went to the park that Amu and I had the best memories. I kept on getting flashbacks of me playing the violin, her singing, us holding hands, and one night we were lying under the sky looking up at the stars and she fell asleep. Can you believe that? Every time I remember these times it makes me smile but there is pain in my heart. I got back to the hotel and went in the elevator. The music sucks, can't they get anything better? When the doors opened I got out and walk towards my room. I unlock the door and walked in. It was small but I didn't care. I had a mini kitchen and it was connected with the living room. On my right was my room and I had one bathroom inside it. I walked over to the mini fridge and opened it. Getting out a microwaveable dinner, I popped into the microwave and hit the button to start. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. It was the weather channel.

"Good evening people of Tokyo, today was a nice day wasn't it?" the weatherman asked.

"Yeah whatever just tell me what the weather is going to be for tomorrow and where Amu is if you can." I told the TV.

"Later on today we are going to be talking about shop lifting and stores that are hiring. But let's take a break and we'll get right back to you." He said then I was commercials.

"What the baloney cheese sandwich. I just turned on the TV and now you are going to commercials! Nobody fucking cares about commercials!" I yelled out loud.

_Beep, beep, beep….._

The microwave went off and I got up and walked over to it. I took the container out carefully not wanting to spill. I set it on the table and went back over to the mini fridge.

"Yo Ikuto! I'm home! Nya!" Yoru said and flew into the living room.

"I'm not your mother Yoru. So don't tell me these things." I told him.

"Whatever, sheeh, oh TV!" Yoru flew over to the couch and sat down next he took the controller and was about to change it.

"Don't even think about it." I told him. "I am waiting to see what the weather is like."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy, nya." He put the controller back done and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I have some?" He said while giving me kitty cat eyes. "Please, nya."

"Fine, but only some." I told him. He jumped up and flew over to me.

"So, nya, any luck?" he asked.

"No, you?"

"Well I have been asking the cats if they seen any of Amu's chara's. Some of them said they haven't seen then for a long time and others say that they disappear, nya."

"Oh…." I said.

"All right we are back now let's look at those jobs." The weatherman said.

"Come on, I just want to know the weather for tomorrow." I said annoyed.

"Ikuto, nya, don't break the TV, please." Yoru said.

"I'm going to sleep, watch the news for the weather tomorrow." I told him.

"You got it, nya!" I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. I turned my head to the side and stared at the covers. They were red, so not my style. My eyes began to close and then I had a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Ikuto, this one is nice." Amu said and smile/begged me to choose this one. We are picking an apartment so we can both live in. Since she is going to college and I want to stay with her so we are going to live together. I will get a job and she will study and please me. Well that was my plan. Her was I get a job and she gets a job too, but we went with my plan._

"_What do you like most about it?" I asked her. She looked at me confused then she smiled._

"_Well, I like it because there is a baloney and it reminds me of when I was 12 and you use to come visit me." She smiled and then wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_Is that the only reason?" I asked her._

"_No…." she said shy fully and then kissed me on my lips. She was teasing me. "It's because I like it and you do to." then she kissed me again, teasing me._

"_Ok….I….will….think….about it…." I said in-between kissing her. She giggled and looked up at me._

"_Thanks." Then she giggled again. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ikuto wake up, nya!" Yoru said.

"Hmm….five more minutes mom." I said and shove the noise away.

"Now look who is calling mom." The voice said. "WAKEY, WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP! NYA!"

"All right, I'm up. What time is it?" I asked him.

"Nine in the morning, nya." He said. I looked outside it was cloudy.

"Well it doesn't look like it." I told him.

"That's because they said that it was going to rain, nya." Yoru told me with a dumb look on his face.

"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked him.

"You wanted to know what the weather was going to be like for today. Plus you slept for a very long time, nya."

"Well I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when the storm stops." There's no point of going outside when there nobody I can ask if they since Amu. I rolled back over and stared at the window. Droplets were falling down it reminds me of how Amu could do the most stupid things…….

_*Flashback*_

"_Ikuto, I want to go play in the rain." Amu whined. We were both sitting down on a couch watching TV. She was sitting on me and I was lying down spread out all over the couch._

"_Amu, your get a cold." I told her. Sometimes I wonder where her mind goes._

"_No, I won't." she started. "I will have you with me." She gave me a big smile and giggled. I love how she giggles._

"_Oh?" I said._

"_Yeah, you will keep me warm!" she giggled some more._

"_Then let's go." I said I got up and walked over to the door._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Amu…..why am I so stupid?" I asked myself.

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Three Days**_

*Ikuto's POV*

_I heard a little girl giggling. She sounded happy. "Ikuto." The voice said then there was more giggling. "Ikuto." I turned my heard towards the direction that I hear the voice. "Over here Ikuto." The voice was beautiful; I could listen to it all day. I heard more giggling. "Ikuto….." the voice trailed off this time. A beautiful woman was walking out of the forest she was giggling. She was wearing a yellow sundress. Her hair was up in a half ponytail and she had on flip-flop and they were white. Her hair was pink. Pink hair….Amu! "Ikuto….." the voice said._

"_Amu….." I called to her._

"_Why….." the whole scene before me change, instead of a nice forest in the background and a plain and a sunset it was now a dead forest and a dry plain. "Why Ikuto…why?" She said._

"_Amu….wait please." I told her. Her dress was changing it was turning gray and her hair color was fading. "Amu wait! Don't leave!" I called to her._

"_Why did you have to break my heart?" she asked she stared to sit and then she was now lying down on the ground._

"_Amu please let me explain!" I asked her. She was fading more now. Starting at her feet it became dust and it was moving up to her head. "Amu wait! AMU! AMU!"_

_*End of Dream*_

"AMU!" I yelled and sat up.

"Ikuto, nya, what's wrong?" Yoru looked at me.

"It's just a dream." I said to myself. "It's just a dream."

"What's just a dream, nya?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

"Ok good! You are going to be _so_ happy, nya!" he drag out the so part.

"Why?" I asked. "Today is the wedding why would I be happy?"

"Because." He stared. "I know where it is, nya." He snickered.

"Is this a joke?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Nya!" I screamed. "I want to see my friends as much as you want to see Amu!"

"Ok where is it?" I asked. He threw the newspaper at my face. "Yoru!" the paper fell into my lap and it had a picture of Amu and Kiddy King on it. The headlines said 'A PRINCE AND A PRINCESS.' 'A WEDDING THAT'S A FAIRYTALE.' 'DREAMS DO COME TRUE.' The whole two pages where about them. I read all of it. It is going to be a huge wedding, and it is going to be in a church, one of those churches that sit thousands and thousands of people.

"So…do I get fish now, nya?" Yoru asked with kitty cat eyes.

*Amu's POV*

"Amu, hold still!" Utau said. She was doing my hair and well it hurts.

"What did you do to your hair?" Rima asked/gasped.

"Nothing." I told them. "I just woke up like this."

"Well it's like a hurricane went through it." Utau said and pulled the brush out.

"OWW!" I yelled.

"Finish. You should get done on your knees and praise me." She said and pointed to the floor. We all started laughing.

"Well all you need is your dress and then off to get married." Rima said.

"Yeah…..married." I said and let out a sigh.

"Come on Amu! Be happy! Today is you special day!" Utau said.

"Yeah, don't let anything ruin it!" Rima said and gave me a smile. The doors burst open and Yaya walked in.

"Yaya here and with the dress!" she said.

"Thank Yaya." I told her.

"No problem Amu-chi!" she said. I put on my dress and they all help me. I looked like one of the princess that stepped out of a fairytale. I look like Cinderella getting ready to go to the ball. "WOW! Amu-chi looks like a real princess!" Yaya screamed.

"Thanks……" I said. "Hey guys could you give me a second. Don't worry I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok Amu, but if you need anything just call." Utau said. She gave me a concerned look first then hugged me.

"I'll give you five minutes Amu." Rima teased and gave me a smile.

"But Yaya wants to stay!" Yaya whined.

"Let's go Yaya." Rima said both of the grabbed Yaya and pulled her out and closed the door. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

*Ikuto's POV*

"Name please." The man asked me. Crap, this is an invited wedding.

"What, you don't know who I am?" I asked him.

"No sir am I suppose to know?" he asked me.

"I'm Utau's brother you must know who I am." I told him.

"Oh yes, name please."

"Hoshina Aruto." I told him.

"Oh, her other brother, I see, come right in. Sorry for the mix up. They told me not to let anybody of the name Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He told me.

"Yeah, he's a trouble maker. I would watch out for him." I told him and started walking into the room.

"Thank you for the advice." He said.

"Yeah whatever sucker." I whispered and walked through the doors. I saw Tadase in the front shaking people hands. He looks like a prince. It so hilarious, he even has a crown. OMG! That is so GAY! I took a seat in the back hoping that nobody would recognize me.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked me from behind. I turned my head slowly to see who it was. Utau and she didn't look so happy either. "I asked you a question."

"Utau please let me stay." I begged her.

"Answer this question and tell the truth." She told me. She was standing with hands on her hips and one foot tapping.

"Ok." I told her.

"Why are you here?" she asked me. That's it? Simple.

"Because I can't stand to see Amu go off and marry Kiddy King. I love her and I will always. Till the day that I die, heck, even when I am die I will still love her." I told her.

"Ikuto, you broke her heart. You can't just walk back into her life like nothing happen and on her wedding day." Utau told me.

"I know, wrong timing, but everything is better now. I am free and nobody is going to hurt anybody." I said.

"What?" she asked. Crap, why did I just say that. Why do words keep spilling out of my mouth like that?

"Nothing." I told her.

"That was something." She said.

"Idol-san where are you, Amu is ready now." I knew the voice it was Kukai. "Oh there you are." Utau turned around and Kukai saw me. "What is _he_ doing here?" he hissed.

"What does everyone hate me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Kukai calm down. Ikuto was just about to tell me why nobody is going to get hurt." She said.

"What?" Kukai said.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Well then if it's nothing." The piano started playing. "If it's nothing then I am going to have to tell you to leave." The doors open and a little flower girl and a ring boy came out holding hand in hands walking down the aisle. I felt arms grab me a pull me out of the room. On the other side of the room, the opposite doors Amu was walking through. I tried to call out to her but a hand was put over my mouth. I could see through the window, Yaya and Kairi at the end of the aisle. Rima and Nagi about 20 feet till they have to separate and the Kukai and Utau 20 feet from them. After them was a girl. She looked a lot like Amu but with brown hair, must be her sister Ami. Everybody stood when the 'Here comes the bride' song played. Amu was walking with her dad down the aisle. She had to little boys ringing bells as she walked. I tried calling for her again. She was half way there, I had to stop this. I broke free from them and ran. I burst through the doors and ran. I had to see her face. I had to look into those eyes that I fell in love with.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone turn and looked at me. She, though, didn't. "Stop the wedding." I said. People were gasping and some were glaring.

"What do you want you, thieving cat!" Tadase yelled.

"I want….I want to see Amu." I said. She didn't turn around.

"I told you that I would not let you get in the way with the wedding!" Rima said and started walking towards me.

"What?" a voice asked. It was Amu. "You knew that he was here?" she asked.

"Yeah….we didn't want to tell you because it would make you ache." Rima said.

"And who are the 'we'." She asked.

"Utau and me." Rima said. Amu turned around and looked at me. Her eyes showed pain, betrayal, a broken heart, and suffering.

"Amu….." I said.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Amu." there was a tear coming down her cheek.

"It's too late. I hate you!" she spat.

"No, please, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me." I kept repeating it over and over again. Another tear fell and this time, it was one that came from me. My tear. "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please Amu please." I fell on the ground and tears were falling from her eyes. I couldn't take it really. It felt like time stood still. Waiting to hear what she would say. "I sorry I said those things I didn't mean any bit of it accept the sorry part. I wish I could go back. I wish I could change everything I did on that night. I wish that I could hold you one last time."

"Boy get up." A voice said. I looked up and it was the sucker that let me in. I looked around and everything stood still. The tear on Amu face was frozen still. Her father looked completely confused. Utau and Rima were giving each other looks and Tadase was walking up to me but he stopped.

"Who are you?" I asked. He was now wearing a white robe.

"I am an angel. My name is Lee." He said. "Now you just wreck a very nice wedding. Everybody was happy but now they are sad and mad, except for her." He pointed to Amu. "She is happy to see you, but her heart is torn. Why is that?" he asked me.

"I broke her heart." I told him.

"Yes, but you did it out of love." He told me. "Now I was sent here to give you a choice. Either I take you back to the past three days before your break up or I'll just let you go on with this little fight."

"Is this a trick question?" I asked him.

"No." he said.

"Well I would choose the first one." I told him.

"That is your wish." And with that he snapped his fingers. Everybody disappear, the wedding, Kiddy King, and the ground. It was like I was floating. "Now you have some rules. You cannot tell anyone about this, nobody knows about what happened, and lastly you have three days to show her that you love her." He said.

"That's it?" I asked a bit shock. It was way too easy.

"Yes, that is it. But you have to keep it or I will take you back. Do you understand?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

"Good." He snapped his fingers again and we were standing outside Amu and my apartment. "Now here is the key that will open that door." He said and pointed to the entrance.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Why it is December 22 at 12 a.m. in the morning." Lee said.

"Oh….so just sick to the rules and everything would go back to the way it's supposed to?" I asked him.

"It is whatever you do that will change how the future will turn out." He said and then disappeared.

"Well that was creepy." I said. I turned my head and looked at the baloney that is ours. "Three days…..three days to show her my love….."

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Day One**_

_Beep, beep, beep…._

That was the evil alarm clock that always wakes me up. I hated it. My hand was searching for it and it made its way to the shelf. Pencil, pens, mints, watch, alarm clock, there it is…..

_*wack*_

I punched it and I turned off. I opened my eyes to see nobody. I was in a bed alone, so it was just a dream, huh? I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I guess I'll just take a shower. Maybe Yoru found something on Amu? So far I know that she is getting married today, her Chara's are gone, and she hates me. All that made my heart ache more and more. The pain just shot through my heart, piercing everything inside. I wonder how I am going to get Amu back. Well if that dream meant anything I shouldn't do it like that. Maybe I should talk to her before or I could just kill Kiddy King. I chuckled at the thought……

"Oi, I home!" I person called and then I hear the door shut. Probably just Yoru, but wait doesn't Yoru say 'nya' with everything? I stop the shower and open the door and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. "Ikuto, you there?" the voice said again. It wasn't Yoru that for sure because he wasn't a girl. "You in the shower?" I heard it say again. Should I respond? No, it could be my mind playing tricks on me. I finished drying myself and put on new boxes. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my dresser. I pulled out of pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "There you are." The voice said. The t-shirt was over my head and I was pulling it down. Did I get drunk last night and I brought a hooker in? I slowly turned around to see Amu standing in front of me. Amu…….

"Amu….." I whispered and she did not hear.

"What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." She said.

"Amu….." I said a bit louder than last time.

"Ikuto why are you just staring at me?" she asked me.

"Amu….." I said.

"Yeah, that's my name." she giggled at the end.

"Amu!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged back.

"Ikuto….your squishing…..me." she said between taking air. I didn't want to let her go and I didn't want to suffocate her either.

"Amu I missed you so much." I told her and loosen my grip.

"I miss you too, but I was only gone for about an hour." She said. "I brought back so doughnuts and coffee, well hot chocolate for you and coffee for me." I kissed her heard and then rubbed it.

"Amu….." I said.

"Hmm….."

"Thanks……." She looked up at me and smiled. I miss that smile.

"No problem." She said and then kissed me on the lips. It felt so right, her strawberry sent around me, her soft lips on mine, and her golden orbs looking in to my midnight sapphire. She was about to pull away but I didn't want to lose it. So I deepen it. I slid my tongue on her bottom lit and then bit it but not hard. She moaned and opened her mouth. I slid my tongue in and explored everywhere. The moan sounded like music to my ears, it was so beautiful. I felt hands go through my hairs playing around with it. I moaned. She giggled when I did. I started walking forwards so that made her walk backwards. We hit a wall. I pulled her up onto me and the kiss got rough. She started to pant and so did I. My hands were on her hips and one of them went up to her face and into her hair slowly. I pushed her body against the wall by using my body so now I was leaning on her. My other hand went up, slowly, and brushed over her neck. We parted for a second and caught our breath. When I caught my breath I dove into her neck and started kissing her neck. I started to suck and nip. She was gasping and moaning. "Ikuto…." She said/moaned. I nip and sucked her one more time then looked up at her. She eyes showed nothing but love. She really does love me. I remembered what the angel said to me, 'Three days to show her that you love her.' I crashed my lips back on hers. Her tongue slid in my mouth and stated to play with mine. She started to tease me by playing with it and running her tongue in circles. Those made me moan a loud one. She giggled and I started to fight with her tongue. I pulled her up higher on me. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and they locked together in the back. She pushed us off the wall and I started walking backwards. One of my hands was holding her up and the other went under her shirt. I started to twirl my finger in a circular motion on her back. At first she was surprise and she jump/pulled herself up so that made me looked up. I took two more steps back and I was getting tired. Her hands were still in my hair and she was twirling on finger around and around a lock of my hair. While the other one slid towards my ear, my weak spot. It surprised me at first and I pulled her closer to me. I guess that was payback for surprising her. My head was still looking up and her head was over mine. We were still kissing rough and are tongues were playing together. I started to purr.

"Amu……" I purred. She giggled at that and rubbed my ear more.

"Ikuto…..." she purred back, mimicking me. The kiss started to get soft; I guess we were both tired. It was soft but still passionate. I hit the bed and my body started to sway. I fell on it and Amu was on me. The kiss grew slower, but still passionate. She rubbed my ears slowly and I was purring.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring……._

The phone went off. Who could that be and if they make up stop and am going to kill them. I love everything about this kiss, I missed it so much. I miss Amu so much and I can't believe I get a second chance with Amu, my love. She started to move forward to the phone. I just followed not wanting to break this kiss.

"Amu….stop…..let….it…..ring……" I told her through the kiss. She just kept on moving to the shelf by the bed. "….Amu…..please…..stop moving……"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…….._

The telephone was still going off and we were still moving backwards for me forwards for her, but we were going slowly.

"Ikuto….I…need…to…get…the……phone." she moaned after she said that. I smirked. When was the last time I smirked? I guess she felt it on her lips because she said something that I am, well to her anyways. "Pervert……" I smirked more.

"Only for you……." I said. Her hand went up to find the phone. I didn't want this moment to stop so I grabbed her hand and started to fight for the phone.

"Ikuto…..I need……to….get…..that……" she said we are still kissing.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…….._

Don't these people ever stop? Can't they get the hint that we are not going to pick up the phone? Idiots.

"Ikuto……." Amu purred and rubbed my ear slowly/teasing one more time before grabbing the phone from my hand. "Ha." She said and broke the kiss. I pouted and gave her the Meanie look. "Hello." She said on the phone. I needed to get her back. Ok position, me: lying down on the bed with Amu on top of me sitting. "Sure, I can do that." Perfect position now clothing, smirk, me: jeans and white t-shirt, Amu: grey skinny jeans and black t-shirt over a white/grey long sleeve shirt. Not perfect but will do. "Hold on let me ask." She said to the person on the phone. "Ikuto are you doing anything this afternoon?" she asked me. Yes, I am spending it with you.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kukai needs help with the lights." She said.

"But I don't want to leave you." I purred and snuggled up against her neck.

"Ikuto….stop." she giggled while saying that.

"Who's asking?" I asked her.

"Utau. Kukai is waiting for answer." She said. "Now please go help him. I won't be here so there's no point of staying here."

"Where are you going?" I asked her and snuggled up to her more.

"Shopping, I have to buy presents and so does Utau." She said. I heard some noise coming from the phone. "Yeah I asked him, hold on." She said to Utau. "So?"

"Fine, but give me the phone." She looked at me confuse but did so.

"Hi Utau," I said and looked at Amu. She still looked confuse as to why I wanted the phone. "You just ruined something that I would like to get back to with Amu. Now please don't call back and if you do I am going to give Kukai that video of when you were four and you had a Big Bird costume on. You know the one when you're singing 'Big Bird Song." I smirked Amu gave me an 'Aww' face. "Yeah so don't call back because Amu and I are going to be _busy_. Bye." I clicked the phone toss it behind me and looked at Amu. She was red. "What?" I asked.

"Why did you tell her that we are going to be '_busy_'." She put up air quotes when she said _busy_.

"What? I was telling the truth." I said in an insistent voice.

"Nice." She said I smirked and rolled over so now I was on top of her. "AHH!" she screamed and turned all shades of red. I smirked and she gasps.

"Now, were where we." I said with a smirk and then crashed my lips on her.

*Amu's POV*

"Utau….." me and Utau have been shopping for awhile now. I got some candy for Yaya, a book for Kairi, and for Nagi a new CD. The people I have left are Rima, Kukai, Utau, Tadase, and Ikuto.

"Yeah….." she said.

"I was wondering if you know anything that I could get Ikuto….." I said.

"Oh," she said. She sounded a bit surprise. "Well really Amu, he would like anything you get him."

"Thanks," I said. "So what are you going to be getting Kukai?" I teased. She turned pink but looked away so I didn't see.

"I dunno, why you asked?"

"Well…..you're his best girl who is a friend." I was trying so hard not to say girlfriend.

"So?" she said.

"Utau come on! I can so tell that you have feeling for him more than just friends!" I yelled at her.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." she said and turned pinker.

"Sure….."

"Well I know what you should get Ikuto for Christmas." I looked up at her and she was smirking. Not a good sign.

"What…..?" I asked a bit scared to.

"Your virginity." She said and smirked bigger. I stop walking and so did she.

"WHAT!?!?!" I screamed.

"He's been waiting for two years Amu, well actually long." She said.

"I-I c-can't! I-I'm not r-ready!" I told her.

"Well I don't know if you are ready or not. You just got to ask yourself if you are, Amu." she said and gave me a smile.

"Well…..this is embarrassing…..but that was one option that came in my head." I said in a whisper.

"WHAT?!?!" now she screamed. "Are you for real? You thought of that? Man, maybe Ikuto was right, you are a pervert." She said.

"Hey!" we started walking a bit then we started laughing. "Well that was weird."

"Yeah, it was funny not weird." She corrected me.

"Yeah…." I said. "So do you like Kukai? I will tell you something that I haven't told anyone."

"Umm….promise?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Pinky Promise?" she said.

"Utau I swear." I said.

"Ok…well…..I do like Kukai…..I love him actually." She turned red and looked at the ground.

"WOW! Really! OMG! Kukai is going to be so happy!" I squealed.

"Amu! Don't tell anyone!" she yelled at me.

"I won't." I gave her a smile and we walking into a men store.

"So are you going to tell me now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…..well….sometimes I am not sure if Ikuto….really does love me." I told her. I was very serious and she got the point.

"Oh….why?" she asked me.

"Well you know….he tease me all the time and sometimes I don't know if he is even listening to me." I looked at the ground.

"Amu, does he hug back when you hug him?" she asked.

"Yes….."

"When you kiss him does he kiss you back?" she asked me.

"Yes…." I turned bright red remembering what happened this morning.

"Does he tell you that he loves you?" she asked me.

"Yes…." I looked at the ground twirl my fingers in circles.

"Then what do you think?"

"I think that he does, it's just…well it does feel like it." I looked up and her and there was one tear falling. She saw and ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Amu, I know my brother and he would do anything for you. He never cared for any girl before. So I think that he truly loves you." She said and then let go over me and wipe the tear away.

"Thanks…." I hugged her again.

"Now let's go find those presents!" she gave me a smile and we started to walk around the whole store looking at everything and making a fool of ourselves.

*Ikuto's POV*

"What about these?" Kukai asked me.

"You already ask me about those." I told him.

"Yeah, and you did not answer." he said.

"Um…there….nice…."

"Thanks for all the help." He said sarcastically.

"No problem!" I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Should we just do one color?" he asked while looking through the lights.

"How about you just get the malty color ones." I said in a bored tone.

"That is like the best idea ever!" he said and gave me is signature look. Thumb up, eyes close, and that smile.

"Yeah, I'm a mad genius."

"HA!" we walked over to the isle that had the malty color lights. We there was pink and yellow, purple and blue, red and green, red and pink, clear and blue, pink and blue, purple and green, and yellow and red. That was the two color pack. I am not even going to name the three or the four or the five. "Aww, man, why does there have to be more colors to choose." Kukai whined.

"AHH!!! NYA!!! STOP CHASING ME!!!" Yoru screamed. "IKUTO SAVE ME, NYA!!!"

"Get back here!" Daichi called. "We haven't even started!"

"Yoru." I called. He flew to me and hid behind my head.

"Man, your chara is a scary-cat." Kukai started laughing. "Get it! Because he is a cat!" he said while pointing and laughing and holding his stomach.

"Wow…..that is hilarious." I said sarcastically and sweat drop at what my friend is doing.

"Come on Yoru, we haven't even started." Daichi said.

"I'm not playing, nya." Yoru said and poke is head out from behind.

"What are you guys doing?" Kukai asked them.

"Playing tag." Daichi said.

"Oh." That was all I said. I looked at Yoru.

"No, nya." I gave him a look. "Ikuto I don't want to, nya!"

"Get him Daichi." I said. Daichi looked at me then started flying to Yoru. He was going faster and faster.

"AHHH! NYA!!!!" Yoru flew away flying for his life.

"I gonna get you!" Daichi called out to him.

"NO!!! NYA!!!!" Yoru screamed.

"You know," Kukai started. "You're mean to him."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." I said and smirked. We both turned our head to the light. It was silent for about 45 seconds, but you know Kukai always have to have his mouth running unless he is asleep.

"So…what are you getting for Utau?" Wow, it's he suppose to say Amu not Utau.

"Umm…I dunno, why do you want to know." I smirked.

"No reasons." He said and scratched his back of his head.

"Sure…..does it have something to do with, oh I don't know, you're in love with my sister." I smirked and looked at him.

"What, psssh, no, pffff, why would you think that?" he asked and I gave him a *are-you-for-real-?-can-you-tell-?* look. "Oh…..yeah I do….." he turned pink.

"OMG! Look at your face! It's pink! Now that's hilarious!" I started to laugh.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. "So….what are you getting Amu for Christmas?" he was trying to change the subject.

"Somebody is embarrassed." I teased.

"No! And really what are you getting her for Christmas?" he asked again. He was being serious and I was just laughing at him. I stop laughing once I saw his face. I thought for a bit of what I am going to get her. What am I going to get her? I didn't get her anything last time, but I am here now and I am staying. Well at least I know what she is getting me. Smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked a little bit creep. Well I couldn't tell him what Amu is going to give me because I would break one of the rules and he would think that I am a freak. Oh I know what to tell him. Smirk. He flinched.

"I don't really know what to get Amu, but I do know what Utau wants." My smirk got bigger.

"Ok…..what?!?" he asked. His face lit up like a kid getting a present from Santa himself. This is going to be good.

"She wants some kind of PJ's." I said in a bored tone.

"Oh….weird…..do you know what kind that she won't or her style?" he asked. How would I know seriously? I don't stalk my sister, EW! I stalk Amu. Smirk.

"Yeah," smirk. "She said something about black and silk and _lingerie_." My smirked got and his face fell like when a kid found out that there is no such thing as Santa or the tooth fairy or the eater bunny. It was hilarious! His face turned all different shades of red and is mouth dropped.

"S-SHUT UP!" he screamed. I just laughed more now, enough to make me fall on the ground and hold my stomach. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed.

"OMG! Look at you face! It's worst then before!" I let a big laugh out at the end. "AAAHAHAH!"

"UGH! SHUT UP!" Ok I will for now. Smirk.

"Fine." I said. "But you should take up on that offer."

"SHUT UP TSUKIYOMI!" he shouted at me.

"Ok, ok." I cleared my throat and looked at him. It was too funny. I was going to burst, but I didn't I held it in. "So….what lights are we getting?"

"UGH!" he reminds me of Amu right now…well just the reactions. "Fine, get the ones with blue, green, pink, purple, and orange."

"Ok how many?" I asked.

"Umm…..let me call Utau." He said. Oh good.

"Put it on speaker I need to ask her something." I said, I wanted to smirk but he would know something is up.

"Ok." He dialed the cell phone and held it up to his ear. "Hey Idol-san, it's me Kukai and Tsukiyomi."

"_Hey guys, what's up?"_ she said.

"You go first." I told him.

"_Am I on speaker?"_ she asked.

"Yes, hey, we wanted to know how my packs of lights we should buy?" he asked.

"_Umm….well we need four packs for the tree since its going to be huge. Oh that reminds me we need to go and pick one out today. I'll call everyone later."_ She stopped talking.

"Is that it?" Kukai asked her.

"_No I am thinking. We wanted to decorate the pool."_ She said. The garden is big and there is a little pool in the back. "_So I guess get like ten, extra just in case."_

"Oh ok, hold on wait Tsukiyomi need to ask you something." Kukai said.

"_Ok, shoot Ikuto." _She said.

"Well," I started. A smirked was forming on my lips. "Kukai and I wanted to know if there is anything you want for Christmas. Since we are out and shopping we both thought of buying presents and we can't think of anything for you."

"Nice question." Kukai whispered and I smirked.

"_Well anything would be fine. Just please don't buy anything that is like, I don't know, __**ugly**__."_ She said.

"Oh don't worry we won't. Actually Kukai wanted to know if you wanted a black silky _lingerie_." The smirk grew. Kukai turned red, beat red.

"_WHAT?!?!"_ she screamed.

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD TSUKIYOMI!!!" Kukai shouted. "Bye Utau." Then he shut the phone. "GET BACK HERE!" I ran out of the store but he could follow because he had to pay for the lights. Ha.

"AHHH! NYA!!!!" that was Yoru.

"I am going to get you!" Daichi called.

"NO, NYA!!!!!!!" Yoru screamed. I was standing outside leaning against the wall. I would be in the car but no, he wanted to walk today. Idiot. Kukai walk out of the store and started looking for me.

"SHOW YOURSELF TSUKIYOMI!" he yelled out.

"Geez, you don't have to yell I'm standing right next to you." I said and cover my ears.

"You're dead." He said and gave me a deadly glare. "SKY JACK!" well it looks like this is going to be a long walk home.

"Crap…Black Lynx!" I called out and character changed.

"IKUTO RUN, NYA!" Yoru screamed.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Our Kids**_

*Ikuto's POV*

"Yaya wants that one!" she squealed and pointed to a small one in the corner. I didn't come last time to pick a tree because of that. Squealing and screaming I can't take it!

"Yaya we are looking for a big tree not a little one." Amu told her.

"NO! Yaya wants it for the Chara's. They need a tree too." She whined.

"Oh, well that was very thoughtful of you Yaya." Nagi told her.

"So….can we get it?" she asked.

"Yeah can we?!? It would look so cute and they would like it." Amu said she looked up at me with big round eyes and her lip quiver just a bit. "Please." She asked me. How could I say no? It was an Amu pout.

"Fine, but only because I love you." I said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks!" she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled her closer.

"I want a real one." I told her and smirked.

"Ikuto," she whined. "Not in public, later."

"Fine, but later I want extra too." I kissed her on the cheek and turned around and started walking to the man in charge. I could hear all the girls squealing and screaming, probably because I am going to by this tree.

"Hello there, how may I help you today?" the manager asked me.

"Yes, um I would like that little one over there." I said and pointed over the crowd of screaming girls and was standing next to the two to four feet tree. I would hardly call it a tree though.

"Oh…..why so little?" he asked.

"Because my girlfriend thinks it's cute for the kids." I smirked.

"Oh ok." He gave me a smile and started walking over the crowd of people. "Hello, you guy want this tree?" he asked them.

"Yes. Thanks you." Amu said.

"So how old are they?" he asked her and bent down to untie the tree.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Tadase lets go look at the lights!" Yaya said.

"Ok, anybody else want to come?" he asked.

"Sure." Rima said and Nagi just nodded.

"Your kids." The manager said.

"Ehh? Kids?" Amu said.

"Your boyfriend here said that you guys are getting this tree for your kids." He said. Now it's my turn to talk.

"Oh, we—" I cut her off.

"Our kids are small….young….and umm…honey why don't you tell him about are kids." I smirked to her. She gasped but then a smirk came.

"Oh well, we have five kids." She said.

"Yup five kidddz…what?" I said.

"Yeah, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru. Now Ran is the cheerful one and she is the oldest. Miki is the creative one and she is very sly. Su loves to cook anything and Dia is the smart one. She is very well smart. Those are my angels," Amu smirked again. "Now here comes my devil, Yoru." She said. Utau and Kukai were snickering in the background trying to hold in there laughter. She is making hers sound like perfect people and making me sound like well...I don't know yet.

"Now he can't be that bad now can he?" the man asked. Utau and Kukai snicker louder.

"No he is my devil. He's a big perverted cat." More snickering. "And he is so lazy that all he does is take cat naps and drink all the milk." Amu looked up and me and smirk. My turn to talk and I am so getting them all.

"No honey he is not that much as there devil." I pointed over to Kukai and Utau. They stop and look right at me. "You remember Iru, she is the devil herself."

"HEY!" Utau yelled.

"Umm please stop?" the manager said, but nobody listened.

"She is not that much of a devil! Not like your Yoru!" she yelled at us.

"Well she's the one that wear the devil's outfit." Amu said and smirked.

"Well at least we have a really angel in our house! And not little brats!" Utau said.

"My kids are not brats! And your angel is a love angel. Thinks that she can tell when two people are in l-o-v-e." Amu dragged out the love.

"Um guys stop please." The manager said but we are still not listening.

"Hey! Don't talk about Eru that way. I love her sweet side." Kukai said. I think he was talking about Utau that time.

"Oh and your son, he is like a bull in a china shop!" I said. I just had to get in this fight.

"Daichi is not!" Kukai yelled. He turned to Utau. "Is he?"

"Well…yeah our son is." She said. Kukai mouth drop to the son part and to the bull in a china shop. "But don't worry Kukai, everyone likes him."

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." The manager said.

"WHAT!?!?!" all of us asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you are going to have to leave if you do not keep your voices down." He said.

"Oh…sorry about that." Amu blushed of embarrassment.

"Just please be quiet and the tree cost $25 bucks." I handed him the money and he walked away, but before he gave the tree to Kukai.

"Well that was embarrassing." Utau said.

"Is Yoru really a devil and a perverted cat?" I asked.

"Well….no…..his master is." Amu said and then walked away.

"Oh…hey what!" I ran after her and she giggled and ran away.

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Breakfast In bed**_

*Ikuto's POV*

So right now I am making breakfast for Amu. I woke up early this morning, the second day, thinking of how I can show her I love her. I didn't think that it would be this hard. I still don't know what to get her for Christmas too. Maybe I could take her on a mini trip? Do girls like that? Man, I've been out of this for 2 years; I do not have a game plan or anything. I walked over to the computer and sat down…….

"All right Ikuto, what does Amu like?" I asked myself. I would take her to New York, where I use to live but that would take too much time and I don't have time. What else? China? No. Russia? No. Man this is hard. Oh the Philippines? Yeah that could work, but its winter and it's probably too cold to swim. God this is hard……..

_Beep, beep, beep…._

Timer. I got up, still thinking about what to do for today, and walked over to the stove. I made Amu French toast, eggs, bacon, and freshly made Orange Juice. I grabbed a blue plate, which was in the cover; I put two toasts in the middle with a strawberry on top. Next I put they eggs to the side and the bacon on the other side. Lastly I poured some syrup on and then some snow, powder sugar.

"Food: check, Orange Juice: check, and lastly red roses: check." I let out a sigh and then started cleaning up a bit. Amu doesn't wake up until 8 so I have five more minutes left. The stove is clean and so are the counters, and now it's time for breakfast in bed with a sexy pervert. Smirk.

*Amu's POV*

"_Amu_….." the sexy voice said. I smile at it.

"Hmm….." I said.

"Amu-_koi_……" I giggled at it. "Wake up _Amu_." I opened my eyes to see Ikuto and food and roses and OJ! I wonder what he's up to.

"Hey Ikuto…." I said and rubbed my eyes. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast for my strawberry." He said with a smile not a smirk.

"Oh….?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to do something to show my love." He said.

"Oh…..well its beautiful." I said and gave him a smile.

"I am glad you like it." he smiled back. He put the tray on my lap and turned on the TV. We always watch cartoon in the morning when we both are not working. He set the roses in a vase on my side of the bed and then climbs over to me because I ended up on his side. I don't know why but I always find myself on his side. Oh well…….

"Thanks Ikuto, you always know what I want." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started eating. It was delicious.

"No problem," he said. There was silence for a bit. "So are you doing anything today?" I wonder what he has plan up now, hehe, I should tease him.

"Hmm….why you ask?" I teased.

"Oh nothing…." Why is he acting strange?

"Ikuto……" I said.

"Well….I was wondering….if you want to do something." He said. "It's a surprise if you come."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Surprise." Was all he said and turned back and looked at the TV.

"Fine….I'm not going unless I know something." I pouted.

"Amu……." he whined. "Fine." I looked up at him and he smirked. "We are going somewhere high. Well higher than we are now."

"Huh…..that doesn't make any sense, Ikuto." I pouted.

"Well you are just going to have to wait and find out." He smirked. "Now be a good girl and finish eating your food."

"Ok daddy." I said like a little child.

"Aww....you're so cute." he mimicked me by picking my cheek.

*Ikuto's POV*

"So you made her breakfast today and you are taking her out?" Nagi asked. "That is very…umm….different."

"Yeah I guess it is, but I need to show her I love her before Christmas." I said. Nagi, Kukai, and I are hanging up the lights by the pool. Utau told us that they have to be done before the party which is tomorrow.

"Why before Christmas?" Kukai piped up. He was tangled in the lights.

"I just need too, and I still don't know what to get her." I sigh.

"Well what does Amu want the most?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know, I been thinking about this all day." Another sigh.

"Well don't give up, you'll find it sure enough." Nagi said with a smile.

"So….Kukai found anything for my sister?" I smirked and he turned red.

"Well….umm….yeah….a sweater." He said and scratched the back of his head….embarrassed Kukai?

"What kind of sweat?" Nagi asked.

"Umm….it has cats on it….and its woolly?" Kukai said.

"Are you stupid or something?" I asked him.

"NO! Why do you asked?"

"Because she said something that's NOT u-g-l-y." I said and dragged out the word ugly.

"Oh…..AWW MAN! Utau is going to kill me!" he whined. "What do I do?"

"Why don't you just get her jewelry?" Nagi suggested. _Get her jewelry_. Jewelry! That's it! I know what to get Amu!

"Jewelry, why didn't I think about that?" I smacked myself in the head.

"Why did you just smack yourself?" Kukai asked me.

"Because what do girls like most?" I asked them.

"Umm….shopping sprees?" Kukai said.

"Romanic evening?" Nagi said.

"No, diamonds." I said.

"Ehh…diamonds?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah diamonds, girl ding that and I am going to get Amu some diamonds." I smiled. I finally know what to get her.

"Well at least you know what you are getting your girl." Kukai whined.

"Man you're such a baby." Nagi said.

"And I didn't know that you and Utau are together." Smirk.

"We are not! I don't know what to get** her**." He said. "Hey! Nagi can you help me, since you know, you were a cross dresser.

"Shut up! And no, she probably wants something from you, not me." He said.

"Fine whatever, I'll just go shopping later on today." Kukai left out a hph at the end.

"Hey Ikuto, I'm ready for my surprise." Amu called.

"All right just give me a second, I'll be there in a bit." I called back. "So I guess I'll talk to you guys later." I said.

"Yeah, don't forget Amu present." Kukai said and gave me his signature look.

"Good luck Ikuto. Best wishes." Nagi said.

"Thanks guys and good luck with the lights." I gave them a smirked and left.

"What? HEY! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR! WE ARE STUCK HERE WITH THE LIGHTS AND HE GETS TO GO MAKE OUT!" Kukai whined/yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Nagi told him.

"Ne, Ikuto, are you not done yet?" Amu asked.

"I am. Kukai is just sad because he doesn't know what to get Utau for Christmas." I told her.

"Oh….sad." Amu and I started walking out of the garden. "So where are we going?"

"Still a surprise." I told her. I walked her over to my motorcycle.

"Do we have to?" she whined. What is with people today and whining?

"Yes, Amu-_koi_, don't worry so much." I told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She put on her pink/black helmet and I put on my dark blue one.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, not really."

"Ok then, hold on." I started the engine and she wrapped her arms around me. Oh how I missed this. I took off and her grip got tighter.

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Beautiful**_

*Amu's POV*

"All right, we're here." Ikuto told me. I was blind right now because Ikuto has his hands over my eyes. I think it's kind of cute, but I wonder why he is doing all of this? Normal he is lazy and I have to drag him to do anything. Hmm….maybe his Christmas Spirit is kicking in. Well whatever. "Are you ready Amu?" he whispered into my ears. I felt goose bumps on the back of my skin and I felt a chill from the wind. What has he been planning?

"Mhmm…." I hummed.

"All right….1….2…3…." I shot open my eyes to see the most beautiful thing.

"Oh…..Ikuto…." I was happy crying. "It's so….so beautiful." I am on a mountain, but not at the top. We are probably high, but not that high. I am in a plain of beautiful flowers all around me. Yellow, blue and green are the colors I see all around me. I am glad he told me what to wear or otherwise I would be wearing jeans to this romantic occasion. I am wearing a spaghetti strap sundress. It is red and white with a white loose sweater over it and tan sandals. My hair was down and I had a white headband to keep my bangs back. Ikuto is wearing a light blue sweater, sleeve scrunched up, demon pants and a white t-shirt underneath. Shoes where a pair of black dress shoes, lace up meaning tie on shoes, meaning you tie them they had shoe lace. There is a stream a good 250 yards away. And in the middle of this plain is a picnic right in front of me. There is a picnic blanket in the middle and it is red and green, a checker pattern. The basket was at the top left corner and there are pink roses petals all round the blanket. I turned my heard and lookup up at him. "I love it." I gave him my best smile ever. He gave me a smile and then captured my lips. I kiss back, I mean he did all of this for me I have to kiss him back and I want too. He broke it.

"I'm glad you do." He said. We stared at each other for a while and then he led me to the picnic. Ikuto does love me doesn't he? I mean he did all of this for me, for me! I know that I love him, but there is something that he is not telling me. I wonder if he trusts me?

"Ne, Ikuto."

"Hmm…." We both sat down and he started taking out food from the basket.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing and look up at me, straight into my eyes.

"Yes, why?" he looked a bit confused that I asked him this a bit worried. Worried? Is he hiding something?

"Well I read the other day that couples tell everything to each other. So they don't build up a wall." I lied.

"Oh….well I tell you everything." He said and looked away. He's not telling the truth.

"You do?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah…..I tell you everything that I…umm…am allowed." He said. Was he stuttering?

"And what can't you tell me?" I asked.

"You know….secrets…." he said.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"No. I mean promises like…say Utau tells you something that important and she doesn't want people to find out so she asked you to keep it to yourself." He explained to me. Geez, I can be so stupid sometimes.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for explaining." I gave him a smile. But why does it still feel like he is hiding something……..

*Ikuto's POV*

OMG! I was freaking out! I thought that Amu knew, but how could she? I haven't said a word about it. Great….now I feel bad because I am hiding it from her. Come on Ikuto just forget about it. It just turned 1 and the store closes at 6. So when I am done with this I'll go buy it……

"So…what's for lunch?" Amu asked me.

"Oh, Shrimp Teriyaki with white rice," I told her. "And for dessert chocolate cover strawberries."

"OMG! That sounds so GOOD!" She squealed. I let out a chuckled and started serving the food.

"So…how did you find this place?" Amu asked.

"Oh," I started. "I was trying to think of what to do today because I wanted to do something special for you. So I thought of a picnic then I mind thought of this spot."

"Oh….how did you come across it?" she asked another question.

"You know if you keep asking questions I am going to start kissing you." I smirked.

"Hey! No really please tell, how did you come across it?" she pouted.

"Fine, childhood." I said.

"Ehh? Childhood?"

"Yeah," I said and looked away staring at nothing. "My parents use to take Utau and me here when we were little." I let another chuckled loose. "My dad use to play his violin here and this is where he taught me most of it."

"Oh….it must have been nice." She said and put one hand on mine. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Yeah it was." I gave her a smile. We ate in silence and then I started teasing her by taking the sauce and putting it on her cheek. She would scream and I would lick it off. Then that would turn out into kissing and then make out. She would stop and then start eating again say, 'You're going to get the food cold if you don't stop.' I just smiled at her and watched her eat. No, I am not thinking of sick things I just like to look at her. I missed her so much and most of the time people would catch me staring at her. I can't help it, I missed her some much, so times I forget what she looked like and other times it just haunted me.

"That was delicious!" She let out and fell backwards onto the blanket.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her.

"Ne, Ikuto." she said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do all of this?" more questions.

"I told you." I lean down and kissed her. Then I broke it. "To stop asking questions or I am going to kiss you." I smirked and she blush rosy pink.

"Please answer my question." She gave me a smile that I could never say no to.

"I wanted to show you how much I care about you." I told her and then kissed her again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her and then kissed her on the lips one more time before sitting back up. Her lips tasted like vanilla. "Your likes taste good."

"Pervert." We both laughed at that.

"But they about taste better if it was chocolate." I smirked.

"You and your chocolate." She giggled.

"Yeah me and my chocolate, speaking of chocolate where do you want to eat these?" I asked her and pulled out the container of chocolate cover strawberries.

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused.

"Do you want to eat the here or over there?" I pointed to the stream. Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Really?!?! You would go up to water?" She asked her eyes huge now and I laugh a bit.

"Yes, I would do anything for you. So you want to go?" she just nodded. So I helped her up and we walked over there hand in hand. We swung our hands a bit and I watch Amu pick some flowers and started saying 'he loves, me he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me.' It was really cute and when she pulled the last one which was 'he loves me' she looked at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. When we reach there we walked across the stream by stepping on stones. Amu helped me a lot and she was giggling the whole time. When we got across I climbed up a tree……

"Ikuto I am in a dress!" she said. "So can we eat down here."

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Fine, then you are going to eat all by yourself." She said and turned around so I was facing her back. I jumped down quietly and walked up behind her. "Ikuto can you—WOAH!" I picked her up and jump back up the tree. We were sitting on a branch and were over the water. I didn't like it that much but I knew that she would. "Ikuto!"

"Now you are with me and you didn't even have to climb." I told her. I was sitting on the branch cowboy style and she was to. She was leaning on my chest and I was leaning on the back of the tree.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." I whispered back. "Strawberry?"

"Yeah thanks—" I shoved a strawberry in her mouth. She blush all shades of red. Before she yelled at me she ate the strawberry and shoved one in my mouth.

"HAHA! YOU'RE FACE! IT'S HILARIOUS!" she yelled. I took some chocolate and wiped it all over Amu's lips, bottom and top.

"Mmm…I wonder if that taste good." I shoved my lips on her and started licking them.

"P-P-PERVERT!" she stuttered/tried to say as I licked her. She finally open her mouth and I slid my tongue in. We fought for a bit, but I gave up. I didn't mine that she won because she would be exploring my mouth. I know I am a pervert. Smirk. "Stop smirking." She told me. So I turned my smirk into a smile. "That's…much…..better." She said in between the kiss and I just made me smile bigger.

* * *

*Ikuto's POV*

"Sir," the salesman said. "Would you like gold or silver?" he asked me

"Silver and I would like it like that." I pointed into the glass.

"Size?" he asked.

"Oh umm….oh six." I told him.

"Ok, now would you like the set?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah, umm me…I don't know."

"Here," he said and held out his hand.

"Um…I am not gay." I told him.

"I cam checking it and I am not gay!" the salesman said.

"Oh….." I held out my left hand.

"Ok, here you go." He said. "You would like this set?"

"Yes," I told him. "How much?"

"Well together they would round up to…let's see….about $6,000 dollars." He said.

"I'll take it. Oh and put it in a midnight blue box for me. The best on you can find." I told him. He ran to the back and came back with a box and the keys to open the doors. This would be a good time to call Nagi and Kukai. I bet they are still putting up the lights because of Utau…..

_Ring…..ring….ring……_

"_Yo" _the voice said. It was Kukai.

"Hey, it's me Ikuto." I told him.

"What's up man? Hinamori just got here, thank god!" he said.

"Oh, well I am glad that she got there safe." I said. "Well I got the rings."

"Huh? What rings?" he asked. Idiot….

"For Amu, I know what I'm going to do." I told him smiling the whole time.

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Phone Call in the Morning**_

*Ikuto's POV*

I turned over to see sleeping Amu in my arms. If time could stop time right now I would pause. Just holding her is enough to keep me going. I don't know but I get this feeling whenever I talk about Amu, hear her name, see the color pink, or best of all see her I get this fuzzy feeling in my heart and it just melts me. Nothing could ruin what I am going to do. I am going to propose……..

_Buzz….buzz…..buzz…._

Stupid cell phone. I quickly grabbed it off the self without trying to wake up sleeping Amu. I got off the bed and walked out of the room. Who would be calling at 7 in the morning?

"Hello?" I said and yawned.

"_Hello Ikuto, it's been awhile hasn't it?"_ the voice said through the phone. Hoshina Kazuomi……

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"_Oh, you forgot."_ He said with amusement in his voice. _"You have a job to do for me."_

"And what is that?" I asked. "Because last time I check you don't own me."

"_On the contrary, I do, for ten whole years."_ He said.

"What!?" I shouted but not that loud.

"_Yes, I was surprise too, but don't worry nothing will happen to your…umm….friends," _he paused. _"Unless you disobey then…let's just say there will be nothing but pain for you."_ I could tell that he was smirking and not the kind that I do to Amu or anyone else, it's more of and kill smirk, the deadly ones.

"I swear if you hurt any of them I will kill you again!" I yelled through the phone.

"_Again?_" he asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, but this time it would be me!" I hissed.

"_Whatever, just come to my office and we'll talk."_ He said.

_*Click*_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and crushed it. I have to find those papers again…….

*Amu's POV*

"Mmm…." I said and felt around for Ikuto, but he wasn't there. "Ikuto?" I asked then opened my eyes. Where did he go?

"I swear if you hurt any of them I will kill you again!" I heard somebody yell. Was that Ikuto? Why would somebody hurt _them_ and who's _them_? And who is he going to kill?

"Yeah, but this time it would be me!" Ikuto hissed. What?!? What does he mean him? Is he going to kill the person? Ikuto wouldn't kill somebody would he? No…wouldn't….couldn't….could he? Next I heard crushing sound. What the….I got off of the bed and ran towards the door and swung it open.

"Ikuto!" I cried. He was in the kitchen. Cook? TV? What is going on?

"Good morning sleepy head nice outfit." He smirked. I was wearing long pants and a tank top. What's wrong with that? Whatever time to get to the bottom of this. What happened!? Was I just hearing the TV? And was Ikuto making something that sounded like crushing noises? Oi, my brain hurts. "Hello? You there? Amu?" Ikuto was waving a hand in front of my face up and down, up and down.

"Huh…..What happened?" I asked.

"You spaced out." He pointed out for me. "So do you want some cereal?" Crushing noise, Ikuto was eating cereal.

"Yeah….sure." I walked up to the breakfast counter and sat down.

"Trix or Lucky Charms?" he asked me.

"Umm….Trix." I told him. He poured a bowl for me, poured milk in it, and got a spoon. "Here you go." He said and placed the bowl on the counter.

"Thanks…." I told him.

"Amu," he paused. "I am going out for a bit, but I will be back before the party." Where is Ikuto going?

"Oh, may I ask where you are going?" I asked him.

"Oh, umm one of my old friends is in town and he wants to have a get together." He normal doesn't use the word um. What is with him?

"Oh," I smiled at him. "Do you want me to come?"

"Oh, umm, well it's more of a boys…err…get together." Err and umm words he never use.

"Oh ok, well I need you back here at 6." I told him.

"Will do." He said and kissed me on the forehead. "Well I got to take a shower and then I will be off." He disappeared into the bedroom. Where is he going? And why is he lying to me?

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Hidden Truth**_

*Ikuto's POV*

That was really close. If I wasn't a cat, Amu would have found out and well I would have lost her. I took the last step of the stairs and walked out of the apartment. Where did I get those papers, again?

"Ikuto!" Yoru whined. "What are we doing, nya?"

"Finding some papers." I told him.

"For what, nya?"

"Well I have to take care of a problem and I need to find some papers to get rid of the problem." I told him.

"Oh, nya! I know!"

"You know what?" I asked him.

"The papers, nya. I know where they are." He said.

"Where?" I asked playing along with him. He could possibly know. Could he?

"There in a black briefcase, nya." He told me and then sat on my shoulder.

"Yeah, ok." I said.

"For real, nya, I am not lying!" He said and flew in fort of me.

"Ok, ok, we will check it out." I told him and pushed him away.

"Whatever, nya. I am going to find the papers and bring them to you." He said and flew away before I could stop him. Now how am I supposed to protect myself?

*Amu's POV*

Where is he going? I am following him around, but don't worry I am disguised. I am wearing long jeans, big sunglass, a hat, and a black poncho. Yeah I know, why are you wearing a poncho. Well, because I thought that it would look nice and I wanted to, so give me a break! He stopped in front of a building and I duck behind a plant. I peeked my head up to see what he was doing. He was just staring at it. What is he waiting for? Oh no, did he discover that I'm following him? EPP! Ok, Amu, calm down, there is no way. You are disguised and your hair is covering, so you're good. He's moving, what? He's moving look! He walked into the building. Where is he going? Maybe he is meeting up with a friend. I should just trust him, but first I want to see where he is going. I looked at the sign in the front of the building. Easter. WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING IN THERE?!?!?!?!?! I am going to kill him if he gets locked up again! I looked into the building and saw him going into the elevator. Crap….I don't know what floor he is going to. I ran into the building and then ran into the elevator.

"Hold the door." I called to him. I said it in a high pitch voice so he wouldn't recognize it. He stopped it. "Thanks." I squealed.

"Yeah, no problem." Ikuto said. "Floor?" Umm…. I don't know!?!?!?!??!

"Oh, sorry, floor," why does there have to be so many buttons? "Umm….floor 76?" I came out more as a question the answer. Good job Amu…..

"Ok…." We stayed in silence the whole time. The good news was that he was not checking out me, meaning he loves and respects me. Meaning Amu, me. The bad news was it was awkward. I didn't know what to do so I just started at the ground. He is getting off floor 34….WHAT!?!?! 34!?!?! When his floor came he stepped out and walked away…um what do I do? I am going to lose him! Before I could do anything the doors close and I was going up to floor 76. Great……

"Hehehe." I heard. What the??? I looked behind me and there was Yoru, snickering at me and smirking. So much like Ikuto. "What are you doing here, nya?" he asked me.

"W-Who are y-you?" I tried to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about but I failed.

"Amu I know it's you. I can sense your eggs, nya." Hater!

"Well what is Ikuto doing here?" I asked him.

"I asked you first, nya!" be barked back.

"So what? And why are you holding papers?" I asked him now totally confused.

"Oh there for Ikuto, nya." He said.

_*ding*_

"Well bye!" he said and shoved me out. "I don't want you to get hurt and neither does Ikuto, nya." Yoru said and then the doors closed. What does he mean?

*Ikuto's POV*

Where are those damn papers!?! And where is Yoru!?! You can't trust anyone these days can you? I have to meet with Kazuomi in less than an hour. How can I find something when I don't remember where I found them? Did I find them? Or was it Yoru? _'It's in a briefcase, nya!' _It was him that found them!

"Yoru!" I called out now running all over the building. I passed a snickering plant….wait….plants don't snicker.

"Hehe…" the voice said. Yoru….

"Yoru!" I called to him.

"Haha! Nya! I win!" he told me.

"Yoru can I please just have the papers?" I asked him; well it was more like a demanded.

"Only if I get free fish for a whole three months! Nya!" he said. "And they have to be my choice."

"Fine, just please give me the paper." I said.

"Ok, nya here you go." And threw the papers at me.

"Thanks," I said first. "My own heart, unlock!"

"Huh….nya!" Yoru said.

"Character Change: Black Lynx!" we both said.

*Amu's POV*

Where did that little cat go!?! I need to find the big perverted cat too. I am on floor 34 and I am looking all over for them. Seriously, could this place get any bigger?

"Do as you please, and when you are done, make sure there is no trace." Somebody said, it sounded a lot like Ikuto.

"Yes sir." I heard a voice say, I didn't know who so don't ask. Next thing I saw was a door opening and out step a man and his name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my boyfriend. He turned his head and looked at me. Yoru and him broke meaning there character change broke.

"Oh hey Amu! Nya!" Yoru called to me. My mouth dropped.

"Amu…." Ikuto said. His is eyes turned into sadness, pain, hurt, but why is he feeling them I'm the one that just found out that my boyfriend has been lying to me the whole time!

"No please! I beg you! Please don't!" I heard cries come from the inside of the room that Ikuto was just in. I am so confused. Is Ikuto killing some? He wouldn't…..he couldn't. Tears were falling down like rain. I didn't notice it until one landed on my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Tell Me, Please**_

*Ikuto's POV*

"Why?" she asked me. She was crying. Why is she crying? In the room that I was just in there were cries for help coming out of Kazuomi, but then they stopped. He was dead yet again. She was crying even more now. "What was that?" she asked. Should I tell?

"Amu why are you here?" I asked taking a step forward and she took a step backward.

"Did you just k-kill someone?" she asked, she was shaking. I stayed in silence. I didn't know what to say. "IKUTO SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled at me. "WHO DIED!?!"

"Amu I had to! He was going to hurt the people that were close to me!" I yelled at her.

"But you killed him!" she said tears were falling faster and faster. It was like pouring rain that never stopped.

"No Amu I didn't!" I yelled. Truthfully I didn't the three body guards did, again.

"YES YOU DID!" she screamed! "You told them to do as the please! I heard you!"

"Amu please listen! He was going to hurt you if I did not do anything and I had to find the papers like I did last time!" I yelled at her. "I couldn't let anything happen to you! Amu, I couldn't let anything happen to you." She looked up at me tears were still falling.

"Why are you acting so strange? Your lying is horrible now! And what do you mean 'find them again?'" she asked. "What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you….." I said in a whisper.

"Why not! I trust you! I and thought you did the same!" those tears, would they ever stop? They just keep on going and going, like the night I broke up with her. They never stopped.

"Because…." I said looking at the ground.

"IKUTO PLEASE! TELL ME! PLEASE!" she cried.

"Because if I do I am going to lose you!" yelled at her, staring her right in the eyes. "And I can't, not again."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. "You aren't going to lose me."

"Yes I will. Trust me." I said staring straight in the golden eyes.

"I do," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I trust you with all my heart, I love you Ikuto, I truly do." _'You have to show her that you love her.' _She wants the truth; she only wants me to trust her, to let her in.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**She Knows**_

***Ikuto***

"So let me get this straight, I was going to marry Tadase-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah…." I said a bit angry.

"Wow, what was my wedding like?" she was smiling.

"Amu!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding. Ikuto I love you." She told me. "So…what do we do now? I mean that I know and you weren't supposed to tell."

"I don't really know." I told her. Ok, I only told her the main stuff about the past or the never past. I don't really know what to say. I told her about how we break up, she cried more, about her wedding and how I interrupted it, and then I told her about Lee the Angel and all the rules. Well that's it and now I am just waiting for Lee to come and do something.

"I guess we should head back home, huh." Amu said and got up from the bench.

"Yeah, it's already past six." I told her.

"OMG! We only have less than an hour to get ready!" She screamed and started dragging me out the building and down the sidewalk.

"Relax Amu, I know what you are going to wear." I told her.

"Oh? What am I going to wear?" she asked.

"That white dress I got you for your birthday, umm….a Santa's hat, and black heels." I smirked.

"You remember?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was hard to forget." I was I mean that was the day that we broke up and that was the last day I saw her.

"Oh well I know what you're wearing?" she smirked.

"Oh and what would that be?" I smirked back. "Something…_sexy_?"

"NO! Your pervert! You are wearing black dress pants, a Santa hat, and a red sweat over a white dress shirt.

"Oh. Well I am glad you know what I am wearing." I smirked. She giggled and I smiled at her and pulled her into me and kiss her. A nice, soft, passionate kiss.

_**Chapter Fifth Teen**_

**Yes**

***Ikuto***

"AMU-CHAN IS FINALLY HERE!!! Oh, and Ikuto!!!!!!" Yaya yelled to the whole world.

"Yaya calm down please." Nagi asked her.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because it's not nice yell, it hurts people's ears, especial cat ears." He told her.

"Thanks." I told him as I walked by.

"No problem." He said back.

"So….were is Utau, Kairi, and Kukai?" Amu asked. Ha, I know.

"Coming." Tadase said. Hate him.

"Oh…." That was all Amu said. I guess she is a bit afraid of him now. I would be too; I mean the thought of marrying him. Shivers.

"Yaya want cake NOW!" Yaya yelled. Here we go.

"Not now Yaya-chan, we are still waiting for Kukai, Utau-chan, and Kairi." Nagi said while trying to calm down Yaya with candy.

"So Yaya can have candy but not cake right now?" she questioned.

"Yes, Yaya-chan can have candy, but not cake." He said.

"Ok!" she gave him a big smile and grabbed the candy from his hands. 3….2….1…Kukai.

"Yo!" we all turned are heads to see who it was. It was Kukai, Utau, and Kairi. "We brought the pizzas!"

"And drinks." Utau added.

"Yeah, yeah, and drinks." He said.

"Kairi!" Yaya screamed and ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you too." He told her.

"Hey, what about me?" Kukai whined and Yaya gave him a hug. "Aww thanks."

"Does Kairi want candy?" Yaya asked him.

"No, not now Yaya. I have to put down my bags first." He said.

"Hello Kairi how was your trip?" Amu asked and gave him a hug. This time I pulled her back and gave him a glare, one that would send shivers through anybody's body.

"I-It was nice. I am glad I am back." Man everything is the same. This is too funny.

"So….let's get this party started!" Kukai yelled and punch his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Amu said and did the same. Amu turned around and kissed me on the cheek, again.

"I knew you were going to do that." I smirked.

"What!?!?! Oh….well." she said and then kissed me again, just this time harder and on the lips. "Bet you didn't know I was going to do that?" she smirked.

"Nope, I did not." I said. "Well I got to go, Kukai is going to need my help."

"Huh…." She said.

"Yo Tsukiyomi, can you help us out with the boxes?" Kukai asked me.

"Sure." I told him and gave Amu a peck on the cheek before leaving. Haha, even I do the same things.

"So….." he was trying to bring up and embarrassing conversation huh?

"So what?" I asked.

"Umm….well….I want to….hmm….." I stop him.

"You want to kiss Utau under the mistletoe." I smirked at him. Said the same thing. "And yes do it. be a man, I pretty sure that Utau likes you back." It's time to speed up things.

"Ok…creepy….well I wanted you permission." He said. Oh I forgot that.

"Kukai, you don't need my permission to do anything for Utau or with Utau. I am not her guardian. She runs her own life if you did not know that." I told him. "Plus I already gave it to you a long time ago when we started being friends."

"Oh thanks. And yeah I know, everyone thinks that she is the strongest, toughest girl in the world but really she is sweet and caring." He said and blushed more. Nice…..

"You know, your blushing." I teased again.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I just chuckled at his reaction.

"But if you do hurt her or beak her heart I will beat you up." I said in a serious tone.

"I won't, I love her." He said stern. I know.

"Good now we should go because they probably think that we got lost or something." I told him.

"Yeah, we should go." I could tell that he was nervous. Probably because he didn't know if Utau like him back and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but she does. We walked back into the garden with the four boxes of pizza, two in my hands and two in his.

"Finally, what took you so long Kukai?" Utau said and then sigh. She missed him.

"Oh…umm…." He said.

"What Utau do you miss him." this made both of them turned pink, but Utau was better at hiding it.

"No! I just got bored." She said.

"Sure…." I said back.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." She took a box from Kukai and went over to the table.

"I bet I can eat more pizza then you." Kukai said and ran over to Utau. And here we go again, another competition and it's the same one.

"Yeah right, Ramen Boy." Utau chuckled.

"Do you remember who one last time?" he asked/teased her.

"Thanks only because I was in heels!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah whatever Idol-san." He said with a smile and she turned pink.

"Fine! You're on! Whoever can eat the most pizzas in a minute wins!" she told him.

"What are they doing now?" Amu came up to me and asked.

"They are having another competition." I told her.

"Get ready to lose Idol!" Kukai said.

"Don't be so sure Ramen Boy." She said. They both took a seat across each other and stared at each other. A pizza box was in front of them and there was a plate and cup of water too.

"Don't they ever take a break?" Amu asked me.

"I don't think so, anyways this is how their relationship started and it's probably going to end the same way. Like who lives long or some nonsense like that." I said she just giggled, I love this.

"Yeah." she said and sat on my lap. It was 11:30, oh I am so nerves right now. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know?" I smirked. Hehe…this is going to be the best Christmas ever!

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay at home." She said.

"And do what?" I smirked, loving this.

"Well, it's a surprise and it's your Christmas present so you are going to have to wait." She was blushing the whole time and smiling.

"Ok." She got off my lap and started walking away. I turned my direction towards Utau and Kukai. They were shoving done pizzas in their mouths. Oh…my….gosh….they both got big mouths, AGAIN!

"TIME!" Yaya yelled.

"Who won?" Nagi asked.

"Its…umm….I don't know! Kairi come help!" Yaya whined. Well I could tell that Yaya has a crush on Kairi. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

"Ok Yaya." He walked over to her and looked at the plates and paper that Yaya had in her hand. "Well Kukai, you ate four pieces of pizza. And Utau-chan, you ate four and a half." He said.

"HA! In your face Ramen Boy! Now we are tied again!" she smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, I just let you win." He said and pouted.

"Is little Kukai-kun pouting." She said and grabbed his cheeks like a grandma would.

"No…now stop it." he said and Utau took her hands off his cheek.

"Ahahahahah! That was hilarious! You should of since you face!" Amu said and pointed at Kukai.

"Yeah!" Yaya said and started laughing then everyone joined in laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Kukai yelled over the laughter.

"Aww….Kukai-kun is angry." Utau teased. "Here I make it all better." Utau pulled something from behind her back and put it over Kukai and her. Then she kissed him right on the cheek. Kukai turned red and if you don't know what is over them its mistletoe. "Is that better?" Utau asked in a seductive way.

"Yeah….." Kukai drooled. "I mean HEY! Get back here!" he started chasing her. I told you Kukai, I told you.

"Ahhahahahah! Kukai your face turned red!" Rima said.

"Yeah, that was funny!" Nagi said.

"SHUT UP!" Kukai yelled while he was chasing Utau.

"You'll never catch me Kukai!" Utau yelled at him and she ran out of the garden.

"Oh yes I will!" he called to her and then he ran out of the garden. We could hear them yelling in the background. "Hey! No cheating! You can't character change!" that was Kukai.

"Yes I can, we didn't make any rules." That was Utau, she's character change with Iru her devil character and was probably flying.

"Fine! MY OWN HEART UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: SKY JACK!" Kukai yelled.

"What the-" Amu said and we all ran out to see this.

"Kukai, Iru is only lending me her powers but if you want war then, MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!" We all are watching them about to fight. Kukai is standing on the ground watching Utau transform. "Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" she said when she finished.

"Crap…." Kukai said and took off on his board. He was flying away from Utau. Utau has wings so yeah that is how she is flying.

"Get back here Kukai!" Utau yelled at him.

"Come and get me Idol!" he yelled back.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau said and butterflies or bats. Again, can't really tell.

"AHH! Utau I'm sorry! AHH!" Kukai was trying to fly way doing lops and what not.

"Get back here!" she called back to him. Since he did one of those back flips and now he is behind her, chasing her.

"Now I got you!" He called out.

"Umm…do you think we should just go back inside?" Tadase asked.

"What Kiddy King is afraid of war?" I teased.

"NO! YOU THEIVING CAT!" He yelled and Kiseki lend him his powers so basically he turned into a freak.

"Come and get me Kiddy King." I said/teased.

"HOLY CROWN!" he called out and a big orange/yellow thingy came out of the scepter and came towards me. But I am a cat so I jumped into a tree.

"Come on Kiddy king." I teased.

"YOU THEIVING CAT GET OUT OF THE TREE!" he yelled.

"Ikuto this is a Christmas party not war." Amu pouted.

"Well then stop Kukai and Utau." I told her.

"Fine, I will. Rima get Tadase and Nagi come on." She said. Rima came up to Tadase and pulls a bucket from behind her and slammed it on his head.

"Nice job." I said before I jumped out of the tree.

"Thanks." She said and walked away.

"What happened?" Tadase asked.

"Oh nothing…." I said and walked away.

"KUKAI, UTAU PLEASE STOP!" Amu yelled.

"NO!" they both said.

"Utau, you want to go on a shopping spree?" Amu sang in a high pitch voice towards the end.

"Huh…." Utau stop in the air. "Shopping…."

"Utau move!" Kukai called.

"Huh…."

*crash*

"Ow! Kukai! THAT REALLY HURT!" she screamed. They were tangled up in the air.

"Stop moving! Your making it worst!" Kukai yelled at her.

"All right Nagi, go get them." Amu told Nagi and he jumped up into the air and came back down with them. They were still tangled up.

"Kukai! My hair! Stop!" Utau said.

"Utau, No, Stop , don't—move." He said in a high pitch voice at the end. Utau accidentally hit him in the spot. Well I think it's an accident, I am not really sure.

"Oh…sorry Kukai, sorry, I didn't mean to hit you there." She said and pointed.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He said in a high pitch voice.

"Are you sure because you don't sound the same?" Yaya said.

"Yeah. I' m go back to the party I'll be there in a bit." The voice was going away but it was still there.

"All right." Kairi said and he walked back with Yaya and Tadase.

"You sure?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, Ikuto please take her she won't go inside unless she it dragged." He told me so I picked her up.

"Hey! I can walk thank you very much!" She said.

"Yeah I know, but this is better." I smirked. I walked back inside with Amu in my arms. It was now 11:43 p.m.

"Hey Ikuto I'm hungry." She told me.

"Ok." I walked over to the table and sat in a seat with Amu on my lap.

"Why can't I have my own seat?" she whined.

"Because I want you, Amu-koi." I pouted.

"Fine." Then she kissed me on the lips. Before she could pull away I kissed her back and deepen it.

"Got ya." I pouted again.

"You know that I was going to stop." She gasped and I just nodded and smirked. I turned my head to see them come back inside. Them meaning the happy new couple. I wonder what they just did out there?

"What happened to you guys?" I asked and raise an eyebrow.

"Umm…well….um…" Kukai started.

"How do I say this….hmm……" Utau said.

"You guys were making out were you?" I asked. Everyone drop what they were doing and stared at the new couple.

"Well….." Kukai said.

"Umm……" Utau said.

"KUKAI AND UTAU ARE A COUPLE NOW!" Yaya screamed.

"WHAT?!" Nagi, Amu, Kairi, and Tadase screamed.

"Drama, drama, drama…" Rima said and then sigh.

"How come I haven't been told this?!" Amu yelled at Utau.

"It just happen now Amu. What did you want me to text you?" Utau asked.

"Yeah!" Amu teased and Utau laugh.

"So Utau-chan and Souma are together?" Tadase asked.

"Yup!" Kukai popped the 'p'.

"Congratulation!" Kairi said to the happy blushing couple.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Well…let's eat CAKE!" Yaya said. Now it is 11:47 p.m. Amu is still sitting on me and she is eating cake. I wonder when I am going to do it?

"Pssst! Ikuto!" I turned my head to see Lee…Oh no….I looked around and everything froze.

"Hey Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I am here to tell you something." He said a bit too serious. "You know you broke one of the rules."

"Yeah…does she love me?" I asked.

"And because of that, when you broke the rule and told her that if you did you would lose her. That is when she knew that you truly love her." He told me.

"So….do I get to stay here?" I asked. "Do I get to keep Amu?"

"Yes." He said.

"I do! Oh thank you!" I told him.

"No problems, just next time think before you act." He said and then disappeared.

"I will don't worry." I said.

"Huh???" Amu asked me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Lee," I told her.

"What really? Where?" she asked turning her head in every direction.

"He's not here, he left." I told her.

"Oh, so what did he say?" she asked a bit sad.

"That, I have to live with you the rest of my life." I smirked.

"Really!?!" her eyes sparkled. "I mean."

_*Punch*_

"Ow! That hurt you know." I told her and rubbed my shoulder.

"That's what you get." She said. I looked at my watch and it said 11:55.

"Hey Amu can you come with me." I said and got up and started walking towards the pool.

"Sure." She smiled at me and followed. When we got there I had her stand next to the sparking pool. The lights looked perfect. This was perfect.

"Amu I have to ask you something." I told her.

"Ok." She blushed and looked right into my eyes. I took her hands in mine and I got down on one knee.

"Amu….." I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you do the honors of marrying me?" I asked me. She looked at me wide eye. I pulled out the box and open it. She gasped and then smiled. Her eyes were sparkling just like the water. Then she giggled.

"Of course I will!" I stood up and picked her up and started spinning around in circles.

"ALL ARIGHT!" we heard someone said (Kukai).

"Finally." A person said (Utau). We both turned are heads to see Kukai and Utau standing there hand in hand, Rima, Nagi, Kairi and Yaya, Yaya was hugging him, and Tadase with a smile on his face. Amu giggled again.

"Well are you going to put the ring on her?" the Shorty asked, Rima. I looked at Amu and she looked at me. Next I took the ring out of the box and slide it on her ring finger, left hand. When it reached the end we both looked at each there. I leaned down and kiss her. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. When we ended the kiss I leaned my forehead on hers and she did the same. They were cheering in the background whistling and WOOTing or WooHooing.

"So…." Amu started. "Did you see this?" she asked me.

"No I did not."

"Good. I love you." She told me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Amu." I leaned back into her and kissed her.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1..0! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!!!! And if you didn't then…..HATER!!!!! Ok, well bye bye. And Merry Belated Christmas!!!!! Review!!!!!! +.=**


End file.
